Starless
by Sabara Winner
Summary: Alucard and Seras go on a little witch hunt, which turns out to be more than either of them bargained for. Now Alucard, Integra...and even Walter, have a bit of a problem on their hands. Implied AxS.
1. Ch 1: American Warlock in England

Disclaimer: I'm just a little poor girl from upstate who has no money sooo…even if you sue you'll get nothing! Buahahhahahahhahahaha! But um…seriously I didn't make these characters. Just borrowed them for a bit to entertain myself and hopefully others.

Chapter one in a fic that is technically already done heh. Like I've got the outline all written out, and with the mood I'm in I would have probably posted the whole thing in one evening, but its already gone 4 am and I have work tomorrow, so I will vie for keeping my sanity, and will post the rest at different times.

The title, Starless, is based off of the song Starless by Crossfade. I think the song embodies Seras pretty well and alot of the struggles she goes through trying to adjust to being a vampire. Its sort of a dark song, and the issues in it wont exactlly be presented in this fic since this is a more lighthearted fic, but I still like it so nyea.

Oh! Expect the chapter titles to be stupid :3. Okay! Summary basically says it all (or all I want it to) so here it goes!

* * *

**Chapter One: American Warlock in England**

"I warn you both again," Integra's stern voice filled her dark office. She was in her usual spot, Walter to her right, and Alucard and Seras standing before her. The expression Alucard wore was one of excitement, mixed with other emotions that had yet to be identified. Seras looked an easy mix of confusion and worry. "This is highly dangerous territory…even for you Alucard."

"Master, did the Hellsing organization not make me the perfect weapon for your means?" There was offense playing in the tones of his voice. He had always been Hellsing's 'crowning achievement', and now here he was being lumped together with the meager skills of his fledgling. It was rather undignified to say the least.

"Perfect…yes." She spoke softly, her hands folded before her face as she glared dangerously over them at her servant. "However, we improved upon that which we saw failing as far as vampires go. Normal things which would kill a vampire do not affect you, but we have no idea what sort of power this warlock could have, much less how it could affect you. So let me say it once again. Be careful. You're both dismissed."

It was a dark and slightly wet evening. The rains from earlier in the day were settling into the atmosphere, and rising up as fog. The sky was smeared with dark purple clouds from the light of the city that Alucard and Seras found themselves wandering through. They were instructed to be discrete, and nonchalant. As secretive as one can be out in the open. Seras could not help staring at her master, unused to him being dressed in normal clothing and with his hair so short. It had been short before, but not for a good while.

"Master…what do you think an American is doing over in England?" She spoke once again. She had been speaking in pockets, quiet most times, and then just burning with a random question other times. Most of her questions were already answered, and he would rather not entertain her childlike curiosity.

"Were you not paying attention Police Girl?" His response was dry and somewhat taxed, like a parent telling their child the same thing for the fifth time.

"Well…yes I was but…why come all the way to England to enslave vampires like that? Aren't they in America?" She was a little hesitant in her question, especially since this was the fifth time she had gotten this response. She was used to it by now actually, so she wasn't afraid to press the matter further.

"The Americans seem to have a surplus of witches rather than vampires." It seemed he was used to her now as well, since he actually answered.

"So then…what do you think he's doing?"

"Police Girl, are you going to continue this prattle the entire way there?" He entertained her with that one question, which in some meager way was meaningful, but he didn't feel like swapping ideas with his fledgling. Seras seemed to know that as well, and so she stopped asking him about it. Of course that didn't mean that she kept her mouth shut, and for the rest of the trip he had to listen to her gripe about his lack of communication skills.

"Were here." His voice was so sudden that she actually tripped over another gripe she was forming, and that somehow triggered her legs to mess up, and she stumbled lightly before looking up at him. He was already speaking again, lecturing her in the same fashion as he had done when they first encountered Anderson. "Remember, you can't sense a witch's aura the same way you can a vampire. Their very discrete, and elusive."

"Have you hunted witches before?" He seemed to know what he was talking about, why not ask?

"A few times…" His response was distant, his mind not really with her as he began to trace the inhabitants of the city for the aura he wanted. It was faint, and it shifted every couple of seconds. A woman…a man…a child…a dog…a bird. He was quite a skilled Warlock.

"Master I can't sense anything…"

Well there's news. He figured as much, but didn't bother explaining anything as he walked right past her, and headed further into town. It would take too much wasted effort to tell her what he was doing when she would learn soon enough.

"It's stronger here." He paused in an alleyway, so suddenly she almost bumped into his back. "You should get a hazy feeling…when you have it, concentrate on it. It will change if it's him, and then you'll have to hold on to that, and follow it as it goes." He followed the aura till it got strong enough where he was confident she would sense it. If she didn't…well he'd rather not think about that.

A small gasp from his fledgling signified that his faith was not in vain.

"Master it's him, its got to be…it won't stop changing though…it's hard to up." Her voice strained along with her expression as she tried to concentrate hard on the shifting aura of the warlock. He smiled, pleased with her at the moment, and stepped back to let her lead the rest of the hunt.

They moved around, out of the alleyway and a few buildings down with Seras in the lead this time. He said nothing as they moved on, enjoying the sight of her trying so hard for something that took such little effort on his part. It was improvement, and that was always welcome. Of course his joy was short lived, and he stopped suddenly, followed by Seras.

"Master, it stopped changing." She turned around to face him, making sure that it wasn't just her being incompetent. The expression on her master's face though, gave her all the reassurance that she was right on the mark.

Alucard was not really paying attention to her at the moment, his crimson eyes were trained on the building they had stopped in front of. It was honestly not what he expected. Right in the middle of a city, out in the open like that. It looked to be in fine condition as well, as if he had been living in it this whole time.

'_Be ready Police Girl.'_ His voice echoed in her head, startling her lightly. _'He knows were here.'_

'_Yes master.'_ She responded likewise in his mind. That must have been why his aura stopped changing, she thought to herself. It didn't make any sense though…why wouldn't he just dissipate his aura if he knew he had been found?

Seras followed Alucard around the side of the building where there was another door, and paused to asses the situation. Seras was still shaky when it came to phasing through solid matter, and he didn't want to risk a blunder…not with what was inside that building. There were a lot of them, but none in the immediate area so they could risk using the door.

He grasped the fine bronze handle of the large door, and eased it open. It creaked lightly as it swung slowly to grant them full entrance into the house. It looked quite pleasant from the outside, but inside it was like another world entirely. Dark and stuffy, and there was a haze of mold in the air. More prominent than anything else, at least to Seras, was the scent of fresh blood. Blood of innocent victims.

Unable to stop herself, Seras wandered from her master's side, and followed her nose towards what looked like a broom closet in the kitchen.

'_Police Girl…'_ his voice rang a threat in her head when he realized she had left his side. It was too late to call her back now though, not when she finally located the scent.

A gasp rang through the dark kitchen as she had opened the closet door and uncovered the brutally murdered corpses of the couple who owned this house.

'_Master…it's…'_ her voice trembled in his mind as she looked over the torn remains. Her words were ignored though, as Alucard suddenly recognized a more immediate danger.

"Damn." He curse allowed, and a gunshot rang through the air to follow it. Seras dropped to the ground with an alarmed and alert expression, and then she realized what happened. A mere inch from her head, staring back at her, was a twisted face with a newly acquired hole in its head. Exploding into a cloud of dust, the creature dressed the closet floor and the couple.

Alucard swore a few more times in his head at her meddling. She could never just listen to orders, she always had to find answers to everything.

"Stay here Police Girl." He barked when she finally came to his side, quite shaken up. "There's no way around it now. Were going to have to fight them." He didn't sound as happy as she had expected him to be when announcing a great fight like this.

"But master…ghouls are hardly-"

"You idiot…these are not ghouls." He growled, not even allowing her to finish the strand of stupid coming from her mouth. "They're all vampires."

Seras gasped when she was suddenly overwhelmed with a great number of auras. Her master was right…these were not ghouls. There were no ghouls. They were all vampires. Scores of vampires were in this house, and she cursed herself for being so stupid. Why didn't she just stay by her master's side? Integra warned them to stick close together on this mission, and she still wandered. What an idiot!

Alucard would have to agree. This may be perfectly fine for him, a cake walk if you will, but for her if she faced this alone, it would be a death sentence.

**TBC**

* * *

There it was. First chapter. I'm usually no good at writing book style, sot his was kind of like practice for when I actually write books. I do have some in mind believe it or not. Anyways, first chapter I left it on a cliffi I think…at least I hope I did…if your bored then that defeats the purpose doesn't it o.0. Anyways, I'de appretiate R&R's. On either the story or the writing style, doesn't matter to me. Usually I don't request R's cause I just assume people read things and if they like it, they keep it in mind, if they don't they discard it. But just for the sake of improvement, I would like it this time :3. Anyways, yeah expect the second chapter…some time. Work all day tomorrow so I don't know what mood I'll be in. Sorry! 


	2. Ch 2: Almost Easy

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me! Well actually I'm a girl…and I don't like that song (Bohemian Rhapsody)…so just ignore this. Oh well wait don't ignore it, just um…characters are not mine!

Okay! Thank you for reading so far, and I am happy to present chapter two…actually I'm not entirely too happy to present it. This is where things start happening, and where I need to do a lot of things that I'm not familiar with. For one, I have to describe a fight scene…the only time I've had to do that is when I roleplay…so I've never had to actually write a full out fight scene. I'm going to warn you now, this is a VERY wordy chapter. I'm talking big paragraphs ahoy! I hope you like reading heh.

Also that problem that I mentioned in the summary? That happens here too…and it's a very silly problem. I'm warning you guys ahead of time. I have this big fear that you people were expecting something that isn't gonna happen…or who knows I may be wrong shrugs. If you don't like how the story ends up going…then I apologize, and you can just take the first chapter and leave the rest. If you do like it, then yay that's good…either way I'm not changing the story itself. I plan to keep all the characters in character (to the best of my abilities), and that's why I'm sort of excited with this idea…because from what I've written so far (both of what you have and haven't seen) its very interesting.

Anyways, enough of me babbling…read if you dare! And hopefully enjoy :3.

**Chapter 2: Almost Easy**

"Follow me." Alucard's voice was stern as he nearly pushed her back and strode into the lead. "You can have anything I don't finish off." He added with a condescending hint of mockery. Seras could tell that he was feeling more himself now as he got over whatever had been bothering him merely two seconds ago.

"Wha-!? You're so mean master! I can handle myself!" Seras protested but she didn't have the nerve to go against his orders a second time. She stayed behind him, obeying as best as she could, but Alucard was in no mood for complaints despite his newfound mirth.

"Shut up and do what you're told! I am your master." He growled as the grin twisted onto his face splashing it with dark shadows that only served to accentuate his more malicious features. This would be deliciously fun, and he did not want her pressing on his worries while he partook of one of his favorite pleasures.

His aura let loose, and he forgot everything around him but the kill and his purpose. He was a weapon, a tool, and a friend. While others scoffed at him, calling him the dog of Hellsing, the housebroken vampire, he could only laugh. Why fight something that gives you what you want? Integra was good at doing that thanks to her self appointed mission in life. She was his friend as well, though perhaps not friend in the term that most humans perceive. It was something only a vampire could understand

Alucard was lost in the moment, his opponents flying at him from the shadows with both physical force and weaponry. Some of them were armed, and some of them were just relying on their own meager powers to try and damage the ancient vampire. They were reckless, and quick, and they seemed to just hand themselves over to the no life king, as each one was smote with ruthless efficiency and a smile. He was hit enough times that his blood poured, and every movement he made sent a wave of crimson across the ground and his foes. His aim was precise and deadly, striking the head and chest of his victims, and occasionally, tearing into them with his own hands. Seras was in awe.

She had seen her master work many times in the past, and it excited her each time. She burned to join in the slaughter, her jaws clenching together as she bared her own fangs and her eyes shifted into a burning crimson. It was an odd mix of excitement and admiration as she resisted the urge to lunge forward, trading it in for a chance to witness her master work without herself getting in the way. Her throat vibrated as she hissed and growled with desire unfulfilled, but she would not be obsolete for long. It was only a matter of time before she was noticed, and like a dog with its chains unshackled, she leapt into the fray and engaged those who approached her.

Seras fought with a ferocity that would have surely earned her masters praise and the utterance of her name. Her harkonnen was useless in this battle, and she had a smaller weapon akin to the Jackal made for just such an occasion that she was wielding quite well. Narrow and easily moved, she ripped silver bullets through the skulls and breast of her enemies, and once she was out of ammo she dove on them like a beast from the underworld. Only once was she fully overtaken, but with a few expertly aimed shots, Alucard had solved that problem. Before the two realized it, the room was littered with dust and blood, and not a single opponent remained. Seras slumped down to the ground, panting with excitement as her red vision beheld the slaughter with pride.

"Don't fall behind." Alucard's voice boomed into the room as he strode ahead of her and towards a set of stairs. There was no time for rest and praise, and he was slightly aggravated that she was not still on her feet and by his side ascending the staircase. She could rest when this was over.

Obediently, Seras leapt to her feet and dashed after him, looking over the remains of battle once again with a satisfied smile. This was far too easy, she thought to herself with a laugh. They were nothing compared to her and her master. Alucard could only laugh aloud as he listened to her thoughts. She was such a naive creature, sometimes he could only laugh.

'_It's far from over Police Girl.'_ His voice teased her mind once again, but despite that he seemed terribly excited. Why not? This was a hunt wasn't it? He had every reason to be excited. _'These are just fledglings…it seems our Warlock is doing a bit of 'breeding' with his vampires.'_ He began to laugh again in his throat as his pace quickened and carried him gracefully up the stairs closer to their target. He didn't bother to turn and see the reaction of his fledgling, who was looking rather hurt now that her victory had been made into nothing. He may as well have just told her she was the smartest idiot he ever knew.

The door swung open as Alucard forced himself into another room, his form a contrasting tower of red and black, accentuated with his forever present grin and shimmering red glasses. The presence that he gave off seemed to scream of power and death, and it was enough to make the inhabitants of the room flinch and shrink back lightly. From what Alucard could tell, these were more seasoned vampires. Perhaps even the ones who had created the fledglings downstairs. He scoffed lightly at these pathetic excuses for vampires, sitting safely up in this room while their fledglings were slaughtered. Of course, Alucard had to remind himself that they were being controlled by a warlock and were probably not in their right minds at the moment. However, once he realized that they must have been weak to begin with to let themselves be manipulated, he lost all pity for them (if there was any) and decided that he would thoroughly enjoy tearing them piece by piece as he had done with their underlings.

Taking deliberate but slow steps, Alucard moved into the room pushing the other vampires back and around until he and Seras were surrounded. She hung close to her master's side, peering around at the scores of vampires they were now standing in the midst of. Some of them glared, and some seemed hesitant, while others were itching for battle. The intimidation was enough to send Seras' eyes blue again, and she had to strongly resist the temptation to grab onto her master's arm and pray to God.

Alucard was having a much different reaction, his face twisting with sadistic glee as he fed off the fears of the few and let it charge his body. He was ready for the fight and he had no worries. Seras would be entranced once again and would unleash her fury just as she had done before, and surprisingly enough she needed very little of his help to get the job done. He was confident in her, and feeling that edge (even if he didn't need it) made him all the more ready.

The energy was building, and Alucard was ready to leap into battle when everything came to a definite halt. The vampires became still and quiet and all malice had left their faces making them stoic. The smile left Alucard's face as well as he was suddenly made aware of the powerful force that had turned the vampires into vegetables. In unison they retreated, falling back into the shadows until they were nothing but gleaming eyes in the darkness. Seras was still oblivious to the new presence, but it only took a few moments before the aura washed over her and sent a chill up her spine. Immediately her head snapped in the direction her master was already looking, and she beheld the outline of their obvious opponent.

"You know, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to come down here…but it seems that my underlings are having more trouble dealing with the two of you than I had anticipated." The smooth voice echoed through the quiet room. Seras didn't know what she was expecting, but this was not it. Even Alucard was surprised by the rather classy sounding voice of the warlock. He sounded like one who comes from rich stock, his voice strong but trained to be as sweet as possible. He also had an accent, which Seras could only place as English though there was a difference in it that she couldn't identify. Alucard could tell right away, that this warlock was no spring chicken if you will. No, he had to be centuries old.

"Honestly…if you want the job done right, you have to do it yourself, as the saying goes." He stepped into the circle of light that the moon cast on the wooden floor, and for the first time this evening, their enemy was revealed. He looked amazingly young, fresh and quite full of life. In fact, Seras could have sworn he was in his twenties. His face was smooth and his complexion was somewhat tanned though it still contrasted greatly with his black hair. Even his eyes were a rich dark chocolate. It seemed almost like a culture clash since this man who spoke in a decidedly old English way, dressed like a new American businessman. Seras wasn't sure what to make of him, but Alucard already had him figured out. Just as he suspected, this was an old warlock living in a modern world.

"My my, isn't that noble of you." Alucard smirked at the other, a very familiar expression gracing his features. "Sparing the lives of your slaves, and sacrificing yourself. Noble indeed."

"You really think so?" The warlock folded one arm over his abdomen, while the other folded up to rub at his bare chin in a thoughtful way. He seemed to lavish in the praise only a moment before he turned to face them fully. "Well then, I guess we'll see right now who is going to be sacrificed wont we?"

"Oh we will." Alucard panted out, his tongue lolling a moment as he crouched lightly, looking like a true creature of darkness, twisted and wicked and harkening back to animal savagery.

In the instant that they clashed, everything was forgotten. Seras no longer recalled the vampires that surrounded them like dogs hungry for the loser. Alucard and the warlock as well forgot about everything but their opponent as they engaged in battle.

Alucard emptied the shells of his gun in the direction of the warlock at speeds that would drunk the senses, but he avoided them with little effort and moved around the room in such a calculating manor that Alucard realized he was in the middle of a trap. The warlock was conserving his energy right now, dodging simply and with as little effort as he could, and sticking to certain parts of the room and avoiding others. Alucard rushed him suddenly, forcing him from one of his safety zones and then firing at point blank range. Sure enough, he was rewarded with a hit, and the warlock cursed and quickly retreated to another safety zone.

Upon further inspection of where he was standing, Alucard noticed intricate spells written on the floor in what looked like white chalk. The room had been so dark that it was not entirely noticeable. So, he had scripted the entire room then, just as Alucard suspected. He was staying in his little blocks to avoid being struck by the bullets, probably in hopes that he would run out of ammo. It was ridiculous, and sent him in a rage that his opponent would dare underestimate him. As if silver bullets and guns were all that made up the king of the night.

Alucard turned to his opponent once again who seemed ready to form a ridiculous statement about his hesitance. His speed was acceptional as he dove for the warlock, and rather than flee again his opponent rushed him back. The excitement quickened his steps and he drew his hand back, forming a point with his fingers together as he prepared to plunge his hand through the heart of his victim.

There was a deadly silence as his hand cut through air in the image of his opponent. Seras yelled something, but Alucard already knew what had happened. It was an afterimage the warlock had put in place seconds before the impact. Basically a way to try and trick him, but it's not a trick if you're already prepared for it. Alucard continued forward, splashing through the afterimage and heading straight for his intended target. Unfortunately for Alucard, his opponent was prepared for that as well.

"You fight like a vampire." He laughed as he swished to the side and avoided the oncoming attack.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alucard hissed with a twisted grin as he pivoted on his long limbs, and swerved towards his opponent. Instead of charging, his long arm flipped out with his second and older weapon, and he unloaded it further into the face of his opponent. Needless to say, he was displeased when nothing happened, though not entirely shocked.

"So impulsive…you didn't even see the writing on the wall…or the floor." He scoffed and snapped a finger. Instantly, various candles through the room lit up, and formed an intricate pentagram on the ground beneath Alucard. Parts of the spells that had protected the warlock from earlier also began to light up read and white, and throbbing with power. Shortly after, Alucard realized that he could not move.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Elements of astral birth," the warlock began to chant, his voice bellowing throughout the room as a silent wind began to churn. "I call you now; attend to me! In the Circle, rightly cast, safe from curse or blast, I call you now, attend to me! " He raised his arms up and there was a great moaning in the building and Alucard was made aware that he was now stuck knee deep in the trap he had suspected. Of course, he didn't suspect his opponent would be this learned…it would seem that he had also underestimated the warlock.

"The air and water within he, bind him still!" The warlock hissed, and Alucard felt a great stiffness run through his body that prevented him from moving his legs. The warlock was far out of reach now, and he would rather stand there composed and seemingly helpless than look like a fool trying to grab for his opponent. He was not afraid, that much was certain since Alucard knew that he could not be killed by cheap magic. It was a clever trap, he had to admit that, but it was nowhere near deadly. So, he was content to let this fool be deluded in his 'victory' while Alucard sat back and saw what this one had to offer.

"How do you feel now vampire? You're caught…" He smirked, and was slightly bothered when Alucard smirked back at him. "Hmph…you won't be laughing in a minuet. I have a spell just for you." He took a few more steps back, and bent his hand down over a candle to light it. A sudden crack rang through the room and the candle promptly burst beneath his hand. Surprised, the warlock turned his head to the source and found the forgotten girl. She was poised like a snake, her gun in hand still smoking from the bullet it had just discharged. Alucard as well shot a threatening glare to his fledgling, but it went unnoticed. The warlock sighed, and placed his hands on his hips before lifting one up to wave at the female.

"Very well my lady, I'll play a game with you." He acted like it was more a chore than a privilege to battle her, and it made her blood boil to know that he was writing her off like that. She knew that she was not as good as her master, and whatever possessed her to think she could succeed where he had failed was beyond explanation. All Seras knew, was that her master was in trouble, and she could not sit idly back while this filthy witch had his way with him.

Seras threw her gun to the side, and before it even hit the ground she was upon her victim. She had been watching the battle with intensity and recalled how the bullets had no affect on the warlock when he was in certain parts of the room. She wasn't even going to try and pretend she knew where those pockets of weakness were, so rather than rely on blind luck, she was just going to go in for direct hand to hand combat. It had been part of her training as a police officer to be able to bring down opponents, and though she was not a heavy woman, she was not 'skinny' either. She was toned, and built for combat.

The warlock retreated quickly, almost floating out of her reach, but she did not let up. Seras pursued him diligently and a few times managed to even corner him into fighting her back. It wasn't as splendid as her masters' battles, and she was far more reckless with her movements than he was. Years of being a vampire had taught Alucard to put control on his behavior and actions in battle, but Seras was still far too new to have a full harness on her abilities. Though her moves were unpredictable, they were also somewhat clumsy. Still, she was fast, and the warlock found her to be a bit more of a nuisance than he had anticipated. For a moment there he even looked worried as he blocked a hand that had come far to close to scraping the skin off his face.

"Police Girl enough! Get back!" Alucard barked to her. He had been watching the battle happen before him, and his trained eyes picked up another trap that she could not have ever hoped to notice. The differences between the two were very obvious, the warlock and his fledgling. She had been so focused with attacking him, that she hadn't even noticed as he waved his hands past various candles and sticks of incense, and lit them as they went, creating a circle around the two.

"It's too late!" The warlock laughed as another circle on the floor suddenly began to glow, and he repeated the chant from earlier. Seras froze in the middle of another assault with a look of shock on her face. Suddenly the realization hit her that she had fallen quite easily into the same trap her master had. She struggled hard, trying to pull away and break free from the spell, but it was futile and amusing to the warlock. He paced in front of her, arms folded casually across his chest as he laughed at her and shook his head.

"This has been fun…but you bore the life out of me." His grin then twisted into something sinister as he recalled his reason for coming to England in the first place. "And I need all the life I can get before the next new moon."

Alucard's eyes widened as he suddenly realized exactly what was going on. He knew that like vampires, witches needed to replenish themselves with the life of the innocent. The only difference was, while a vampire drinks the blood, a witch drinks from the soul. It was how they retained their beauty and their age. The more victims, the more youthful and powerful you become. Of course, in this day and age it was very hard for anyone to abduct a person and not get caught, especially in America. However, if vampires are involved…

"You really are beautiful…it would be a shame to waste such beauty." As if rubbing it in her face that she was powerless, the warlock reached into the lit circle and took hold of her chin and turned it with ease to inspect either side. She tried to struggle, but found that only he had the power to move her body. The rage within her built and caused her to tremble lightly. She hissed at him and tried once again to lash out, but her body did not budge. Seras was growing desperate now. She didn't want this to happen, not here and not in front of her master. She had tried to save him, she wanted to make him proud, but all she did was prove her incompetence further. What on earth had made her think she could succeed?

The warlock had circled her entirely and was standing before her again, looking into her eyes as she defiantly glared at him.

"And still, there's fire left in you." He sighed with a light smile, as if he was watching a flower bloom. "Hmm…perhaps then, I won't kill you after all. I can think of better uses for you." He moved closer towards her, venturing to take in her perfume before he was smacked in the cheek with something wet and disgusting. She may not have had the power to move, but she managed to find a way to spit.

"Hmm…no that wont do at all." His nose wrinkled lightly as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the offending liquid from his cheek. He made another glare at her, and she did not refuse his gaze. His mind seemed to be working a moment, realizing that no matter what he would do to her, this girl would be forever defiant of him. It was a shame really. "I had wanted to keep you for myself, but if you're going to act like an animal…"

Alucard was suddenly made aware of a growing power emanating from the warlock, and he knew that he had lingered in his thoughts on his plans for too long. For those careless moments, he had neglected to monitor their conversation and make sure that it didn't escalate into something he couldn't stop. Of course from the moment he had gotten stuck in this trap he knew he could get out of it. It was just far more entertaining to tease his victims to a false sense of victory before he shot them to pieces. That in itself would have been fine, but time was no longer on his side. In the time it would take him to summon his familiars and release himself from this child's trap, the spell cast by the warlock would already be set.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level 3…" He began, and the warlock felt a great energy throb through the room. It paralyzed him, and he was almost afraid to look away and see the other vampire. From the corner of his eyes he could see the blackened shadow glimmering and he could feel his spells being disarmed. Hastily, he turned his attentions back to Seras, who was already feeling the affects of her spell. Her back arched as she doubled over, grabbing at herself and trying to shrink away as much as possible to avoid the terrible pain that surged through her very bones. She cried out in agony a moment before collapsing to the ground.

He knew he had to work fast as darkness began to fill the room from the vampire at the other end, but when the eyes started to surround him he realized that he was risking far too much for a simple female.

"Damn…well, I guess that's it for today." He growled as he watched the last of his spell completed and knowing that he could do nothing about it. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a blessed charm and seemed to tape it to the air before him. It was just enough of a deterrent to give him the moment that he needed to conjure up his own spell that would take him away from this situation. "Don't worry my pet…I'll come back for you." He hissed to Seras, the line of his mouth being the last to fade just as the seal was broken and the jaws of a demon dog split through the air where their target once stood.

He was careless…that's all it was. He had allowed himself to get distracted and miscalculated the time that he would need to summon up his familiars. That was it. Still…it was no damn excuse.

Alucard stared down at the crumbled clothes that had once adorned the Police Girl. It was eerily quiet throughout the house after it had been emptied of the warlock. The vampires had vanished as well, freed from their hypnosis in the warlock's hasty retreat. Alucard had spared them since there were more urgent matters to attend to. He was stuck with a problem, he knew that, and it was one that was just as much his fault as it was hers. Well…perhaps more her fault.

He bent down over the pile of clothes, studying it a moment before he reached out and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it away. A white cat lay in a rather distressed position between the folds of clothes. Her back arched, and her legs spread out before her as though she had just been thrown there, and with a very obvious look of discontent over her feline features. Alucard could only sigh as he looked her over, and try to ponder what had possessed her to do something so ridiculous. Had she no faith in him? From the very moment he stepped into this room he had complete control over the situation. Even when he was caught in the warlocks trap it had all been a rouse. Still…she had always been so hasty. She had always been so defiant and so headstrong. It really shouldn't have surprised him actually.

"Idiot…you deserved this." He sighed as he took the back of his hand and ran it gently over the expanse of her small form. Perhaps it would be a lesson for her? Perhaps, but either way it was a problem. Integra would not be pleased with this in the least, and he did not look forward to listening to her explode at him when he did not consider it his fault. Granted he could have been paying attention, but she could have been patient. Oh well, there was no sense arguing it, especially with himself. It is what it is.

With care that seemed to defy his personality, he lifted up the limp animal and folded her away in the crook of his arm before heading out of the house. He didn't bother to phase, not feeling like it for one reason or another, so he just strode down the stairs and out the side door they had come in.

Seras was lost in her own mind. She had failed her master…failed him again. He had needed her, and she could not be there for him. She did have confidence in her master she truly did…but there was so much about him she didn't know. How could he expect her to trust him when he barely told her anything about himself? When she saw him trapped like that, she believed it. He was too good an actor.

Through the coldness of her thought, she felt great warmth around her. It was familiar, and comforting, and she knew that somehow it was her master. The last thing she recalled before her world turned black, was hearing him summoning. There was no doubt he got them out of another situation. Once again, she was just another body that he had to save. Suddenly she was afraid. She wanted to speak with him, she wanted to hear his voice and know for a fact if he was angry with her or not. It wouldn't surprise her if he was. She was so stupid. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she found she was so weak, that all she could do was puff out a bit of useless air. Was she that badly wounded?

'_M-master,'_ her voice rang in his mind. It was the only other option that she had to speak with him. Even in her head though, her voice was terribly weak. _'Master…I….'_

'_Be quiet.'_ He cut her off, his words strong and leaving no room for disobedience. Still, despite the finality of the words, there was a softness to them that made her feel like she wasn't the worst fledgling in the world. _'Sleep.'_

'_Yes…my master.'_ Her world went black once again, but this time she didn't mind it so much. Letting her body surrender to sleep, she felt content to relax surrounded by the warmth of her master.

**TBC**

Well…there ya go! Did I forget to mention that I've never really described people before? I'm more an animal person…which you can tell, because Seras is now a kitty. Yeah that's the thing that I was sort of worried about. Cause most times when things like this happen, people are like 'awe man! That's so stupid and lame!' and think that it compromises the quality of the entire fic. Well, I'm going to strive for the opposite of that. If I've disappointed anyone by this, then I apologize, but I hope that you'll keep reading and see if I'm right or if your right shrugs

Oh yeah! I also did a lot of reading up on witches and stuff for this part. The spells that this guy chants are actual parts of spells that I got from other sources. They seem pretty cool hah. I do apologize if I do anything that's um…unwitchlike with him? I dunno, first time so yeah, cut me some slack eh? Also I did quite a bit of reading on Alucard's whole summoning thing, and I hope that I got it right. Far as I understand, he can do it anywhere he wants and stuff…so I just hope I got it right. I also learned a lot about familiars…did you know that one of the most deadly ones is a puppy? Weird. Anyways, if you have any ideas or recommendations, let me know! Email is nice. Thanks!


	3. Ch 3: Run away! Integra’s ticked!

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I need it anymore…unless you happen to be one of those people who just likes to jump in the middle of chapters because they look silly :3. Oh well…characters not mine.

Okay! Chapter 3! Its less serious and I had a lot of fun writing it. Integra is fun when she's angry and I so very much enjoy stressing her out…which happens a few times in later chapters. Teehee, poor Integra. Anyways! I'de like to thank my reviewers so much! Even though theres like 2 I know of haha! I do make the corrections that are suggested, they just don't show up for one reason or another….oh well. I am listenting to you though!

Okay, Chapter 3 is now here! I know I'm doing this kinda fast, but like I said the story is pretty much written out, though I have to admit I'm having trouble with the end. I have a few ideas, I'll just have to see which one ends up working out.

Remember stupid chapter titles?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Run away! Integra's ticked!**

"Did I not tell you, _specifically_, to stay close together? Did I not make it _abundantly_ clear to not let her out of your sight?" Integra's stern voice rang through her office clear as a bell and certainly not to be ignored. In her agitation at her servant, who was the only other body in the room, she was standing stiffly and hovering with her palms pressed on the wood of her desk. If she herself had been a vampire, the desk would no doubt have been shoved through to the last floor.

"Yes master…" Alucard had his arm bent respectfully across his chest as he responded. Though he had expected this reaction he had to admit, watching her expression change from the part about them failing to the part about Seras, it was more amusing than frightening.

"Then how do you explain this?" Her voice elevated as she noticed the subtle tones in his voice that usually meant pleasure. "I now have a _useless_ officer, who is in a condition, that we haven't the slightest clue how to fix!" She saw Alucard perk lightly when she mentioned Seras now being useless. "Do you know how much time it could take to find a witch to undo this? Much less if they will charge for it?"

"Or I could just catch the one who did this." He offered the solution as if it was the obvious answer all along, and to him it was. This was an easily solved problem, and for the life of him he couldn't see why she had such a difficult time grasping it. Then again, she had always been somewhat difficult when she was angry.

"Oh good…I suppose you know exactly where he is then!?" Point in case. Alucard sighed and said nothing, knowing that no matter what he said Integra just would not listen to him. It wasn't that she had no faith in his abilities or that she thought he was slacking off, she was just not used to him failing at something. This was the first mission in a long long time that he had botched up, and even then it had not been bad enough that one of their more valuable assets had been rendered useless because he was 'daydreaming.'

A few moments passed with the two of them not saying anything, though their eyes spoke volumes. He could see the agitation in her blues, and it reminded him of a mother who had scolded her child for playing in the dirt. There was still that trust there and that confidence, she was just naturally worried because she was a human. Alucard on the other hand, was not worried in the least. He knew he would find this warlock, and Seras would be changed back before he received a rather painful discharge to the underworld. Still, perhaps it was that one way thinking which bothered her so much. Didn't he think about other possibilities?

"Get out of my office…I need to be alone for a while." Integra finally sighed and sat herself down, running both hands through her hair and lowering her head lightly. It was an obvious sign of a migraine to come.

"As you wish my master." His voice grumbled in a pleasant way as he vanished into nothingness, only to reappear in the hallway outside Integra's office. He watched the door for a moment, wondering if she was reaching for the Excedrin yet, before he noticed Walter heading towards him.

"Walter, how is she?" Alucard asked conversationally as he turned to his old friend. Seras had still been asleep when he brought her back, and he gave her over to Walter while he went to explain the situation to Integra. His exact words to Walter had been 'Put Seras-' he accentuated her name when handing him the cat '-in her room. I'll be back a little later.' and then off he had gone. Walter asked no questions, but he could guess what had happened.

"Miss Victoria seems to be in fine condition. Just tired from the stress her body went through I assume. She's sleeping quite sound, in her coffin." Walter nodded lightly in respect to his colleague before stepping aside and letting Alucard walk past. Walter joined him as they headed down to the chambers below.

"Thank you Walter."

"So, how do you intend to fix this one?" Personally, Walter was quite interested in how he was going to iron this out.

"All I have to do is catch him. That should be easy enough."

"Any ideas on where he could have gone?"

"None, but I have a feeling he wont stay in hiding for too long. I think he wants my cat." Alucard smirked as he listened to his own words. He was just too funny sometimes.

"I see…well then, what shall we do with Miss Victoria in the meantime?"

"What do you mean what should we do with her? She's just a cat…nothing else has changed." He didn't look at Walter, but the butler knew that he was getting rather disinterested in the topic. While he usually didn't mind conversations with his friend, there was a bit much on his mind at the moment.

Alucard paused suddenly, and Walter did as well when he noticed the grin twist onto his face.

"Something wrong?" He tilted his head lightly in Alucard's direction, as if trying to get a better look at his face.

"She's awake." He smirked before he phased into the ground beneath him, heading down to her chamber no doubt. Walter watched after him with his own smirk, almost as mischievous as Alucard's.

"Hmm…this should be interesting." He chuckled lightly and headed down for the chamber at a hastened speed. He didn't want to miss this one.

Seras was sitting in the middle of her bed, hair standing on end, tail out like a pole, and ears pressed against her head and a look of unmatched fear and confusion on her face. It was enough to make Alucard chuckle when he appeared in the room before her.

"Something wrong Police Girl?" He just couldn't help but tease her. Even in the form of a cat her expression was priceless.

'_Master!'_ She gasped when she noticed him, her voice sounding desperate in his mind. _'I can't see right! Something's wrong with my eyes! I can't see any color! I-well I can kinda see, I mean your jacket is still…well it looks red.'_ She broke only momentarily from her panic attack to squint her eyes and lean towards her master. (A little known fact about cats, is that they see in grey and some shades of red. Some colors may or may not appear as they get closer to the object.)

"Jacket?" He muttered lightly. She had just called his trench coat a jacket. He would have even accepted coat, but jacket was just right out there.

'_But everything is grey!'_ She wailed as she tilted backwards and landed on her back, straining and writhing lightly on the bed. _'What did that bastard do to my eyes...and I can't talk!'_ She jumped up again and stared desperately at him as she remembered that last piece of information. There was no pity in Alucard's eyes though, and they actually looked rather taxed. She hadn't even realized she was in the body of a cat and she was already flipping out like this. Granted he thought it was terribly amusing to watch her freak out, but he just couldn't get over the fact that she had yet to notice that she was hardly a quarter of her original weight and size and was now covered in white fur and had acquired a tail. How on earth do you miss that?

"You're such an idiot…" He sighed and shook his head disappointedly at her.

'_Huh? Wh-…what do you mean master?'_ Seras leaned forward with an obviously hurt expression on her feline face. What did she do wrong? Did he think she was lying or was it just an illusion that she was having this problem? She was about to try and speak again when her master's words cut through the momentary silence.

"I'm going…I'll come back when you've figured it out." There was no point in standing there watching her look dumbfounded. If he wanted to look at idiots he'd just go find Pip and his band of merry men.

'_Wha!? M-master!' _She called after his disappearing form, but she wasn't surprised when he ignored her and vanished from her room. 'Oooh how can he do this to me!?' Seras huffed and her fur bristled once again making her look quite unkempt. It was in that very moment of frustration, anger, and worry, that her newfound feline instincts took hold of her. When cats feel inadequate, more often than not they will start to groom themselves. Seras was no exception, and before she realized what was happening she was furiously licking her shoulder.

It was about the third lick when she paused with her tongue hanging out and actually gathered what she was doing. Slowly, she drew her tongue back into her mouth, and her eyes moved down over the damp white shoulder. They traveled down the foreleg, landed on a round white paw, and then noticed a second one. Moving up the leg, she followed it all the way up to her shoulder on the other side. Seras seemed frozen there for a moment, her eyes moving lightly as her mind tried to trudge through the shock that was creeping over her, but then she suddenly whipped her head back and beheld the arched back and a somewhat short fluffy white tail. After another frozen moment of contemplation, Seras took off like a shot off her bed, falling flat on her chest since she wasn't used to being a quadruped, and somehow managed to run and stumble her way into the bathroom. The sink was so high up! When did it get that high up? She panicked all the more as evidence continued to pile up against her, and with little effort she leapt up onto the sink. Teetering only a moment on the edge, she threw her small body forward and caught herself against the mirror so that she wouldn't fall. A rather panic stricken, train wreck of a cat stared back at her.

Piercing, window shattering, screeching, and loud were just a few of the words to describe the horrible sound that emanated from Seras' chamber and filled the hallways of the lower floors, and could even distantly be heard upstairs. Walter, who had gotten distracted a moment but was now on his way downstairs, froze a moment at the unfamiliar noise and blinked.

"Oh my…" He quickly identified it as Seras since she was the only creature he knew of in the house that could possibly be making so much noise.

A grin smeared across Alucard's face as he leaned to the side in his chair, resting his head on his hand.

"Took her long enough" He laughed lightly and phased out of his room and into the middle of hers once again. Looking around, he quickly realized that she wasn't there, but it wouldn't be hard to find her. In no time he picked up her aura and followed it into the bathroom which was also seemingly empty. Drawing back the curtain for the shower, he was rewarded with a shivering white cat hunched in the back corner of the shallow tub. Despite her distress, Seras knew when he had entered the room and slowly looked up to him.

'_Master…what happened to me?'_ Her voice shook and her expression would have been enough to make even Sir Integra shed a tear, though mostly because she knew Seras personally. She looked like a broken creature, terrified and caught in a hunter's trap that could only spell her demise. She was scared, and confused, and in any other circumstance Alucard would have dismissed her question as foolish when the answer to him was very obvious. This time though, the look in her eyes disarmed all desire to toy with her emotions.

'_You've been turned into a cat, and that is all I know.'_ He responded quietly in her mind as he stared down at her, the grin long wiped from his face and replaced with a sober frown.

She knew from his answer that she should ask no more questions, or rather there were no more questions to ask. Anything she wanted to know, he obviously wouldn't have the answers. A sudden wave of hopelessness and grief washed over her, and her body shuddered visibly as she tried to tighten herself up and shrink back into the corner. She just wanted to disappear with her shame and her humility. She failed as an officer, and now she could probably be nothing more than a burden to the Hellsing organization. What could she do in the body of a cat? How could she possibly serve Sir Integra? How could she serve her master? She just wanted to disappear, that's all she wanted to do.

'_This is no time to fall apart Police Girl,'_ his voice was strong and calm inside her head. Her thoughts were easy to read even if he didn't have access to her mind, and he wanted it to stop before it turned into something else. _'Or are you content to just give up like that?'_

'_Well…no.'_ He seemed to bring her out of her downward spiral, and she managed to turn her blue eyes up to him once again. All too quickly she brought them back down as she thought about how hopeless it seemed. _'But, how are we supposed to fix me?'_

'_I figured that one was obvious.' _There was a controlled scoff in his voice as she asked another question. Silence then followed as Seras continued to stare at the empty space between her eyes and her paws, and Alucard continued to watch her with his minds eye.

'…_what if we never find him?' _Her voice was so small, he almost missed it.

Alucard was quiet a moment as he looked over her slightly trembling form. Her eyes had turned up to him once again and managed to find his despite the glasses he wore. He had dismissed this question when Integra asked it, but suddenly without his consent a sliver of doubt rose up in his mind. What if they didn't find him? She would remain a cat until they got someone to fix her, but then what if they could not get someone? Witches were scarce in England now with the rising fandom over in America, and he wasn't entirely sure that Integra would risk sending Alucard all the way over there just to get someone to change Seras back. Witches were tricky most times from what he could recall, and since their radical movement towards Christianity and the split between white and dark magic, he wasn't sure how he would be taken. There was one thing he was certain of though, and that was that she belonged to him. Weather she was a cat or not, she was his and always would be. He honestly didn't suspect that Integra would throw her out or have her killed since, though she would never openly admit it, she did care for the girl. Still, he had to wonder what would be done about it.

"Oh, Miss Victoria are you alright?" Walter's voice suddenly rang through the bathroom and startled the two out of their deep contemplation. Neither one of them had even noticed him coming in to stand at Alucard's side.

A low moan came from Seras as she favored the unknowing butler with the look of death. It wasn't a moan of sadness or pain either, and most people would know it as the 'angry cat noise' that is usually given before a hiss.

'_Do I bloody look alright?'_ She growled at him though Walter obviously couldn't hear her. Her anger was humorous to Alucard, who chuckled lightly as he heard her thoughts before turning to his comrade.

"I think she may be hungry Walter." He grinned to his friend who seemed somewhat disappointed that he was basically being shooed out of the room. He couldn't read cats very well, but that noise didn't sound at all pleasant either.

"Hmm, yes I understand. I'll be back shortly." He sighed and left the two to themselves while he went off to grab blood from the storage system, and ponder exactly how he was supposed to serve it to a cat.

'_I'm not hungry master…'_ Seras sighed inwardly as she shifted her forepaws and looked down once again. She didn't feel like doing much of anything actually. Depression was looming over her head, and it made everything uncomfortable. She didn't want to eat, sleep, or even move though she didn't want to stay there either. She had never felt this bad before.

"Enough. Weather in the body of a cat or not, your still a vampire." Alucard was having enough of her pity party. First she clung to her humanity like a child to a blanket, now she was wallowing in her own misery. He had every intention of getting her back to normal, so there was no need for such distress. She had to be strong for herself, and he would not have her falling apart on him. It was disgraceful and it was dangerous. If he was ever not around in times of stress, it would do her well to learn to suck it up and get through things.

'_Yes master.'_ Seras could read the expression in his face despite the sunglasses. She was used to him by now, and from just the way the edges of his lips fell she could pretty well deduce what sort of mood he was in. With a sigh, knowing that she was no longer allowed to lay there and mope, she rose shakily to her paws and stepped out of the tub to stand before her master.

It was very interesting watching her take tentative steps on four limbs, but he was pleased that she got out of the tub. This would probably be one of her more difficult challenges, and judging from the way she was acting now when day one hadn't even passed it would be difficult for him as well.

'_Police Girl.'_ He called to her as he turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. Seras looked up at him as he said her title, and he waited a moment till he was sure that he fully had her attention. _'Don't worry.'_

Seras let her eyes linger on her master for a moment, and felt a deep admiration for him. He always took care of her, no matter what was going on. She could probably have been turned into a newt or something and he would have gotten her a tank and a basking light and a little dish for blood. For the life of her, she didn't understand why he always did these things for her. She was more trouble than she was worth so why? With a sigh and a smile she dismissed her questions. It didn't matter why, as long as he was there.

'_Thank you master.'_ She felt better now knowing that he would be taking care of things.

'_Don't mention it.'_ He turned his face so that he could look down into her eyes, and an impish grin spread over his features. _'Police Cat.' _

'_What!? Master that's not funny!'_ She couldn't believe him! Now that she's ok he's teasing her? He was so insensitive sometimes. Her hair raised as she complained at him, but it went ignored as he continued out of the bathroom. _'Master!'_ She dashed after him, protesting as she went. Some things will simply never change.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 3 is now done! Hazzah!

Okay I wanted to address something before I continued. I was a little worried people would think I was making Seras too 'slow' when she didn't notice what happened to her right away. What I've noticed about Seras in watching her and such, is that she tends to attack problems as they come, and she tends to flip out about things. So it wasn't that she just didn't notice her body was different, it was that she first noticed that she couldn't see good or talk, and she flipped out about that, not even considering anything else. She no doubt would have figured out she was different soon after, but Alucard showed up kinda quickly and her attention changed to him. There ya go :3 I feel better now. Alucard and Seras are cute XD, even when he calls her names and belittles her problems hehe.

R&R? Please .


	4. Ch 4: Baby, Uhuh It Dont Work

Disclaimer: I like to dance :3. Okay seriously, these characters aren't mine…but if they were they'd like to dance as well.

-Sighs- Unfortunately, this is the last chapter…nah just kidding. Though I am surprised I've had the motivation to keep writing this far. I mean yeah its written out already, but the writing out is kinda like this:

-Alucard walks in-

"What do you think your doing?"

-Seras blinks-

"Meow."

So yeah, I've been filling in text as I go, and some things have changed a bit in the process, which is pretty cool, cause usually when I change things its for the better. Usually. Anyways, I don't exactly like this chapter for whatever reason. I mean its okay and I don't think there's anything terribly bad with it, but the chapters before and after just make me so much happier. Some aspects are really cool though, and there are some parts that I really like, but everyone has that one project that their like 'eh, its ok'. So yeah :3. I hope that you guys enjoy it anyways!

Oh yeah, this is also a LONG chapter, and it's a bit wordy with some of the descriptions. So yeah…you may want to read a bit at a time or something. Its also rather serious. I got hit with some kind of muse and just had a lot of ideas for this chapter.

Oh yeah! And its my birthday today! Hazzah!...well it was a few hours ago . . Anyways enjoy XD.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Baby, Uh-uh It Dont Work**

It hadn't taken her quite as long as she figured it would to get used to walking on all fours, and before she knew it she was creeping around the house with relative ease. Though her senses had been elevated as a vampire, she found that she now had even more tools to her disposal in this form. Commotion going on at the other end of Hellsing was received with such clarity that she swore it was happening next door, and the slight tension in the air ran through her entire body as if it were her own.

In the coming darkness of the dieing day which seemed to already infect the manor, Seras slipped up the stairs and into the main hall. She moved undetected up the stairs, and past Integra's office, and into one of their many unoccupied rooms. The door was already slightly ajar, and instinctively using her whiskers to guide her, she eased through the opening barely moving it. Spying one of the large windows, Seras moved in unnatural silence to the sill, and hopped up to look out the window. Just as she had suspected, a unit was pulling out of the lot. There weren't a lot of them, but it was enough to make her long to be out there with them.

Her small chest heaved out lightly in a sigh, and she slumped down against the window as they pulled out of sight. Inwardly she cursed herself and the warlock that did this to her, but mostly herself. This was her own fault, because she was so impulsive and didn't think before she acted. She couldn't recall how exactly they got out of that situation, but from the way her master was acting, it must have been nothing for him. A small humph came from her as she thought about it. Of course it had been nothing for her master. There was nothing that he couldn't do…how could she be stupid enough to think that he needed her help?

"Is something troubling you police cat?" Alucard's voice echoed into the seemingly empty room before his body even appeared, but Seras did not move to look for him.

'_Go away…I'm still not speaking to you.'_ She grumbled in his head, her tail beginning to twitch a little more than it had before.

"Now is that any way to talk to your master?" Alucard's teasing voice filled the room as he made himself physical, hovering behind her with a slightly twisted grin on his face.

'_Master if you only came here to torture me some more then yes, it is.'_ A low feline grumble came from her throat to accentuate her mental agitation.

"You just have no sense of humor." He was still smiling even if his voice sounded a little disapproving. Really, she had no reason to be so glum. She should be enjoying her momentary vacation and the lack of stress from her missions.

Seras only sighed to his remark, deciding that any further conversation with her master would only give her a headache, and continued to look at the emptiness of the night. She could only imagine what was going on out there, the excitement of another mission. Though she never really admitted it to her master, the prospect of the hunt did excite her. She did not like to kill the innocent, and thankfully she never had to, and she did not enjoy the fact that she had to drink blood, but she had begun to realize that what they were hunting was far from innocent. It excited her on some primal level to go out and kill those which Integra thought deserved it. She trusted her employer and had no issues when it came to doing what she asked, but sitting here knowing that she was now nothing in the eyes of the Hellsing organization, filled her with sadness.

'_Shouldn't you be going with them?'_ She couldn't help but notice that her master was still hovering behind her like an annoying bug.

"It's just an investigation on some rumors, they don't need me for this." He leaned back a little and was content to stand there and watch her. He could sense her emotions pretty easily, and it made him glad to see the affects of being left behind in his fledgling, that feeling of desire that she had was making the edges of his mouth turn all the more upwards. She was learning very well, and he was proud to be her teacher.

'_But what if it's him?'_ The realization hit her suddenly and she couldn't believe she missed it. Turning her head quickly, she was met with a rather peculiar expression from her master. He was not smiling, and he was not frowning, and she was not even sure he was looking at her now. In fact, if he had not answered her she wouldn't have thought he was even in the same room as her.

"It isn't." He said, his voice somewhat hushed and just as distant as his expression. She knew that he was thinking about something, he had to be, but that didn't matter.

'_How do you know?'_ She asked in a tentative way, afraid enough to not want to anger him, but curious enough to not really care. Much to her dismay, he continued to stand there pensive and unresponsive.

There had been whispers flying all through the night, mostly from vampire to vampire, though some had leaked out and found their way to Hellsing. It would seem that the warlock's actions had sparked a sort of vendetta among his kind, probably started by those who lost their fledglings that night. No doubt the warlock was in hiding until his magic built up and he could deal with the vampires. It made Alucard uneasy, and not because he was worried for himself or even his fledgling. He would be fine as well as Seras, but for those vampires who acted within their reasons and who respected the night and death as well as life he was worried. No, not worried, he was angry.

'_I don't like this master…'_ Seras finally whispered again, her head now resting on her paws as she pressed it against the cool glass of the window, longing to be out there. _'I don't like being useless.'_ Her words seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, and he turned his eyes down to her small form.

'_So then do something productive with yourself.'_ He spoke in her mind, deciding to calm down and entertain her company once again. There was nothing he could do about those other vampires, they were on their own. Hellsing was all he needed to worry about, and all that that implied.

'_Like what?'_ She turned to him, glad that he decided to join her back in the room again and that he seemed to want to help her.

'_That's not up to me to figure out.'_ He stared down at her, his voice sounding a little condescending. She was a big girl, she didn't need him holding her hand through everything. It would do her some good anyway to try and figure something out for herself.

'_Master…you're frustrating.'_ So much for helping her out. Seras let her head fall against the window with a noticeable little clunk, deciding to just ignore her master as well.

Sensing that she was done being toyed with, and somewhat satisfied with that, Alucard smirked and faded into nothingness. To be honest, he was interested in seeing what she came up with for fun, but at the moment he had other things that he had to tend to. It wasn't like she could go very far, he would check up on her later.

Seras knew that her master had left, but she felt no need to move as she stared out at the landscape before Hellsing. It was quiet and dark, the moon rising orange in the distance and looking rather large when compared to the trees and other things in her line of view. For a moment, she slipped back into her mind and ran over the words her master had said. Do something productive? How could she do something productive in the body of a cat?

As if on cue she suddenly noticed with her vampiric, and possibly some of her feline vision, a cat across the property. It was dark, almost as black as the night that surrounded it, and she watched with intensity as it slid from branch to branch and then from tree to tree. He moved through the night like a shadow; going wherever he pleased and remaining undetected by everything except for her. She couldn't help be envious of the way this creature seemed to own the night; confidence in every step, grace with every leap, and a strange unearthly rhythm with every movement. Memories came back to her of the few times she had encountered cats in her life and the stories and myths surrounding them. Sitting up, Seras took a good look at herself. She, currently, was a cat herself, a creature of the night, a master of stealth, fear of the superstitious…she could surely do those things as well.

Descending the window sill, Seras moved on silent paws out the sliver of the door she had come in and paused in the hallway. The manor was silent aside from a few whispers going on in Integra's office and some activity in the halls where the soldiers stayed. She almost couldn't believe how easily this information came to her and what little effort it took. As a vampire she more often than not had to concentrate hard for any of her powers to come to her, but now her body was already built for these skills and there was no effort or thought needed to conjure them.

Finding that there was no danger of being detected, and for some reason feeling greatly threatened by the thought, she slipped down the hallway and down the flight of stairs till she came to the main hall. Her eyes glowed lightly as she scanned the empty room for any signs of movement, and finding none, she proceeded in small gallops across the hardwood floor, floated across like a ghost until she was hidden behind a chair. A part of her that she had never felt before suddenly became aroused at the thought of creeping through the night undetected. It made her eyes wide like saucers, and her triangle ears twitch like a bird while her tail swayed behind her. Without even realizing it, she was using her whiskers to navigate through tight spaces. The farther into the depths of the manor she went, the more she began to act on pure instinct and the drive to just escape.

In his chamber, Alucard was suddenly made aware of a change in his fledglings emotions. He hadn't truly been paying attention, thinking about the warlock and the aura's he was feeling outside of the grounds, but the change in Seras had been so unexpected that it took him a moment to realize it was actually her. It was a mix of excitement and determination, and even a measure of fear. Usually he got some of those feelings from her when she was out with the troops doing another hunt, but as far as he knew she was still in Hellsing. For a moment it worried him, but the conversation he had with her earlier flashed through his mind and he smirked. Leaning back, he decided to dismiss it. She was probably just occupying herself as he had suggested.

Glowing red eyes were all that could be seen of Seras as she made her way down one of the lower levels where she heard voices coming from. There was a group of men down there, most likely from Pip's group. They were the only ones who seemed to stay up late doing God knows what. It was risky to approach them and be undetected, and it made the hair on her tail stand on end as she thought about being caught, but she remembered some of them to be smokers and there was sure to be an open window. A rim of light in the shape of a door led her where she needed to go, and the scent of smoke grew so overpowering that she had to keep herself from coughing. Still, despite the annoyances she pressed on till she was right outside the door. She could clearly hear conversations going on between the soldiers, mostly about all this supernatural talk they were hearing, but that mattered little to her. Peering into the room with one wide eye, she used her mixed instincts to scan the room and located a window. Sure enough it was lifted open to let the smoke out, and though she couldn't tell if it was wide enough, she didn't care. All that mattered was that there was a way out.

Her steps were tentative but silent as she slithered through the door and into the room. The men continued to talk amongst themselves, unaware of the shadow which had just made her way into their room and was now crawling along the floor with her body pressed against the furniture for cover. She moved with a skill she didn't even know she had, much less realized she was losing, and before she knew it she was standing behind a rack of guns which had been leaned against the wall. All of a sudden and without her consent, calculations began running through her mind and feeding her information on the situation at hand. Things that she would have never considered, such as the distance she was from the window, the angle of the rifles against the wall, the size of her body when compared to the size of the opening, it was all running through her head. Lifting her forepaws off the ground slightly with her neck arched forward a little, she bobbed back and forth as she further assessed the situation. More calculations going through her head, and then as if hitting her final epiphany, she leapt up and landed with no sound on the windows edge. Just as she had known, the window was not open large enough. Still, a part of her was so determined to get out that she forced herself through anyway. Her head slipped through with a bit of effort, and her body just seemed to pour out after it. She could almost feel the bones of her body shifting and flattening and moving together as she passed beneath the window and into the night. It was such an amazing high, like nothing she had ever felt before, to move like this. Once her paws hit the firm and slightly dewy grass of the outside world, she tore across the lawn and disappeared into the darkness.

Seras was now thankful that she had been watching after the tank so intently because it gave her an idea of which way to go. She didn't know where exactly they were headed, but she had at least this lead, and hopefully it would be enough that she could find them. What she would do when she got there, she wasn't exactly sure, but it was better than sitting around in an empty room and moping. She took to the trees, climbing up the side with ease and flying from branch to branch just as she had seen the grey cat from earlier do. It was amazing to feel the wind rush over her body like this, and the adrenalin rush was enough to send shivers up and down her body. Her crimson eyes led her through the night with such clarity that she could have sworn it was day outside, and before she knew it she was in one of the nearby towns.

A flood of sounds, sights, smells, and raw instincts suddenly overtook her small body, and she was frozen on a branch that overlooked a small part of the city. It did not come to her slowly as when she was relying on her vampire instincts, but it rushed upon her without any effort and she didn't know how to tune anything out. Her ears picked up sounds in waves and her eyes were blinded with lights while her nose was bombarded with scents from every brick in the village it seemed. It became so much for her that she nearly toppled out of the tree, and she had to close her eyes and force herself to concentrate.

'_Find the tank.'_ She told herself desperately. _'Find the boys…find the tank…find them…find them…'_ Her body curled up and she unconsciously dug her claws into the branch to keep herself steady. This was so hard, maybe she should have just stayed home. No sooner had she let that thought slip through, that the face of her master staring disapprovingly at her flashed through her minds eye. Her eyes shot open with solemn resolve and a deep shade of red. As her instincts on both halves kicked in once more, she found that she was able to focus herself much better. She sifted through the many sounds of the town until she began to notice familiar tones in the distance. Once she was certain that they were people she knew, she concentrated on the third eye of the vampire to scout out the town and pinpoint their exact location and confirm her beliefs. The land rushed past her though she did not move an inch, and soon landed on the wonderfully familiar face of Pip as he instructed his men where to go. With a blink it was gone, but not forgotten, and Seras leapt from the branch she was occupying onto a flat ledge of a roof and continued through the town.

Moving swiftly from roof to roof, Seras was finding it much easier to control what she was taking into her senses. Almost like scrolling down a page of text looking for a sentence, her eyes and ears and nose were all only looking for one thing in this sea of information. It was amazing, and if she had the time she probably would have even stopped to marvel at herself, but she had her priorities in mind. Right now, getting with the troops was all that she cared about. A smile was on her face as she thought about what she was doing, imagining how proud her master would be that she was doing this all on her own. He would pet her head, maybe even say her name! It was so wonderful and distracting that she missed the ledge of another roof and promptly landed into a dumpster. Hmm…perhaps it was a good thing that her master wasn't with her.

Disgruntled and annoyed, Seras climbed her way out of the dumpster and landed rather unceremoniously on the ground. Bits of food stuck to her already unruly white fur, and she looked herself over with a wrinkled nose. Compelled by things that she didn't understand, she began to furiously lick away things that she normally wouldn't have even touched with a 10 foot pole. It was in this moment of agitation that her senses peaked and she noticed something rather peculiar; an aura that changed. She paused and sat like an Egyptian statue, ears up and eyes alert as she concentrated on the aura she received. It was one of a little boy, and then just when she was about to give up on it, it became a dog. A few moments more and it was a bird. Seras didn't have to sit there any longer to know who this aura belonged to. It had to be him!

Leaping to her paws, Seras ran down a narrow alleyway shielded from the moon and the town lights. It was dark but she saw perfectly and she trusted her vision a hundred percent to lead her to her target. She made short work of a dead end, leaping up the side of the fence and sailing gracefully to the ground on the other side. It opened up past the village into a field that seemed to give way to countryside, and in the distance was what appeared to be an old mill. Seras continued through the tall grass, her body concealed within its long reach, and hopped a narrow stream to get closer. The aura grew as she approached, and there was not a doubt in her mind that it was him. She paced the outside of the mill until she found a hole in the rocks under the porch, and made her way into the damp underside of the house. A few feet in front of her, there was a slim strip of light pouring down, and she knew it must be a way in.

Her steps were tentative as she stood beneath the rim of light, and she could see up into part of the room that she was under. It looked like it had been the kitchen area, or a section of a room designated for that. It wasn't a very large home, so no doubt one room doubled as something or other. Her ears twitched and her eyes scanned what she could see of the room without going right up there, and she could catch nothing. The aura was still strong, but there was not a sign of anyone in the actual room itself. Taking a breath of un-needed air, she poked her head up through the hole in the wooden floor and took a good look around. The room was dark except for a few candles which had been spread out, and it looked unused and very dusty. No doubt he had been using this place as a hideout since her master humiliated him. A smirk came to her face as she thought about that, and with newfound confidence she slipped up into the room and walked over to the table.

As Seras got closer to the table, she began to feel slightly uneasy. There was something very wrong with the situation, though she couldn't place a paw on it. Her steps hesitated as her instincts began to scream for her to flee, but at the same time there was an undeniable curiosity that was pulling her forward. She took another step towards the table but her hind end did not move, and she looked rather stretched. She didn't want to leave now, not after coming this far. She had found the warlock, she knew that much, and her master would be so proud of her. She could leave now, and she could tell him about her discovery. If she was quiet and quick about it, then he'd still be here and her master could make him turn her back. It was a perfect plan, but she had not accounted for the fact that her presence was expected and waited for.

Finally allowing her instincts to win over with her new idea she turned and went to go back underground, but a sudden chill crept up her body that seemed to paralyze her. The aura had stopped changing, and she knew very well what that meant. He knew she was here!

There was a sudden rush of wind as small rectangular papers flew through the room and attached themselves randomly against the walls and windows. On further inspection, Seras realized that they were charms often used by priests to ward away evil spirits. It was much like the barrier that Anderson had erected when she first met him, except these pages were not blessed by God.

Fear suddenly gripped her as the overwhelming presence of the warlock filled the room and chilled her down to her very bones. The hair along her body stood on end as nervous blue eyes raced to every corner, desperate to keep him from catching her off guard. It didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in?" That sickeningly familiar voice seemed to fill the room and turn Seras' blood cold. In one swift movement she turned to face her adversary with all the fury of a cornered cat, hair on end and tail up with back arched. She would have ventured a hiss, but the fear from her past failure froze the noise in her throat.

"I knew you'd find me, though I have to admit it took a little longer than I expected. Oh well no matter." An outline lit by the dim light of the candles was all that could be seen of him before he stepped from the shadows. Though he was not as magnificent in the darkness as her master, he was frightening nonetheless. He approached her with deliberate and confidant steps, as if he could smell the fear inside her, and Seras could only find enough nerve to step back away from him.

Escape. It was the only word that rang in her mind as she stared wide eyed at the warlock in his approach. She had to get out, she had to get as far away from this place as her limbs would carry her. She had to find her master! Yes, that's it! Master would help her. Driven with the hope of escape and a fear that threw away all logic, Seras leapt for the nearest window, and was rewarded with a jolt of the supernatural barrier. She screamed as the shock ripped through her body and she landed on the ground almost unable to move. Wide blue eyes stared out ahead of her, the stun infecting her mind and making her ears ring.

"Its no use, no one can get out or come in." His voice smoothly entered her ears, caressing the fur inside in such a way that she wanted to hurl. It snapped her back to reality though she could still feel numbness in her body, and she noticed that he was kneeling next to her. His chocolate eyes bore down into her, looking like a predator that had totally overtaken his prey, and in all sense of the situation he had. She was powerless to do anything to stop him from having his way with her, and she wasn't even sure if her master would be able to hear her through whatever barrier he put up. She was alone.

The warlock smirked, seeing the fear in her trembling eyes. It was terribly satisfying to have the upper hand once again, and he would savor every moment of his victory and replace those horrible memories of defeat that still haunted him. Reaching out, he moved his hand to stroke her head to further add insult to injury. Though Seras was still very weak, she wasn't damaged enough that she was going to allow this filth to touch her. Without warning she turned her head and latched her jaws onto his coming hand. The warlock's expression changed and he glared down at her in a disgusted manor before he flicked her off with a sharp turn of his wrist.

"Still trying to fight it are you?" He shook his head as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean the small bubbles of blood off his hand from her bite. "I will break you, you know, and I have plenty of time to do it. I am immortal, just like you." Seras suddenly found her attention drawn to him as he began to unload facts to her that she never heard of before. She knew next to nothing about witches so maybe, if she did get out of this, she could leave with some decent information.

"Every couple of hundred years or so I have to drink the souls of the innocent to stay young and beautiful, but it's fundamentally the same." He shrugged indifferently and then harshly reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up, away from his face of course. "So you will be mine for eternity. And maybe after a while, when a few centuries have gone by and you've forgotten who you are, I may give you your body back. I'd say it's a pretty good deal."

A few sentences before he was done, Seras tuned him out and began fervently trying to reach out to her master. It would be a while before she got her strength back, and even if she did, it would be so easy for him to keep her trapped and under control. He could lock her up somewhere far from her master, far from Hellsing and its walls. He could take her back to America with him. If he was able to elude her master then anything was possible. The thought of never seeing her master again was almost too much for her to handle.

'_Please…master. I'm so sorry. I left Hellsing. Please help me, I don't want to go!'_ She continued to stare at the warlock, his lips moving but none of his words reaching her as she put every ounce of energy and concentration into reaching out to her master. Part of her began to panic though she tried to appear as composed as she possibly could be. He already had so much of an upper hand on her, it seemed so hopeless.

'_You have such little faith, Police Cat.' _

Seras could have gasped, and suddenly there was a great rushing noise over the mill. The warlock paused from his speech and turned his head to the sky though all he could see was the ceiling. He became quiet as he concentrated, and came to the frightening conclusion that it was the leathery sound of wing beats, hundreds of wing beats just overhead and getting louder and louder. The feeling of great uneasiness swept over him as a familiar aura was captured by his senses.

"Hmm…I feel we've lingered here too long then." His voice sounded strong and confidant, but Seras could see his face turning lightly blue with fear. "Come along, we should really be going." There was haste in his voice as he got up with Seras still in hand, and headed for the shadows.

"Tisk tisk, it's not polite to steal someone else's pet." The strong but romantically smooth voice vibrated from the shadows that he had been heading for, and he took a blundering step backwards. The warlock's fears were confirmed as Alucard stepped from the shadows towards this very unlucky fool. "Why don't you ask your mother to get you one of your own?"

It took everything in him to remain calm though inside he was panicking. He secured the entire mill with blessed charms intended to ward off evil creatures. He should not have been able to get in, yet here he was staring this demon in the face. It was like looking at death. He tried to find any salvation in this situation, and then he realized that he was still holding Seras.

"Oh, is this yours?" His voice betrayed none of his fear as he lifted the weakened Seras a little higher to give Alucard a full view. "I don't see a collar on her."

"Really?" Alucard was rather amused that despite the blatant fear in his eyes, he was trying to play games back with the vampire king. Very well then…

There was a low hissing sound that brought the warlocks attention to Seras, and he noticed a wisp of black shadows encircling her neck. Within a few moments, they solidified into a black band, and Alucard even went as far as to place the Hellsing symbol on the back, and a little crimson A on the front.

"Your tricks don't scare me vampire." The warlock grit his teeth together and glared daggers at the vampire, angry that he was making light of the situation when he himself felt so on edge about it.

"Well…that's too bad then. For you." Alucard was not fooled by his front, and deciding that he had enough of this false bravado, he advanced upon him with murderous intent written all over his face.

The warlock felt a great fear grip him as Alucard neared, and he decided to pull out the last available card he had left. Gripping Seras a little tighter, he turned his hand upwards so that her head leaned back and her small chest was exposed. Holding out his hand towards her, another one of his charms materialized. It was thin as a blade, and a delicate sheen ran over its expanse to reveal that it was more than just a sliver of paper.

"If you come any closer, I'll kill your precious 'cat'." He hissed, bringing one of the edges to her neck just below the collar. He knew the few ways to kill vampires; cut off its head, and stab its heart, so he figured that if he played on one of those he could gain the upper hand.

It was hilarious really, how desperately this one was trying to save his skin. Alucard's grin twisted up further and he continued his approach, not even flinching as he pressed the charm to Seras' neck. Seras could only stare at her master with full confidence. She was no longer afraid, even as she felt the edge of the charm press against her lightly. She trusted her master, beyond anything, and she knew he would not let anything happen to her.

"You think I'm bluffing? Don't test me vampire." His composure was beginning to crack and he forced the edge further against her skin, piercing it lightly with a small bubble of blood beginning to form. Still, Seras felt no fear and Alucard showed no signs of stopping. In fact, he reached into the chest of his coat and began to pull out the long barreled gun of the Casull. Before he had time to do any more damage to Seras, a shot rang out and he quickly pulled up his charm to defend himself. It shattered like glass as the bullet clashed with it, and he staggered backwards to avoid any shards or even the bullet, in his haste dropping Seras, who landed on her feet feeling her strength again.

Seras wasted no time in running to her master, tripping a little as she went from her ordeal, and then hiding behind the tails of his coat. Alucard smirked and laughed, tilting his gun towards where she was when he spoke about her.

"Too bad, I think she likes me more than you."

The warlock growled lightly, feeling humility once again and knowing that defeat was not far off if he decided to stay and fight. He hadn't expected to find vampires like this in England, much less an organization that hunts them down using one of their own. He was strong as far as witches went, but he was not this strong. He needed more time, and he needed to update his spells. He would have to consult others who dabbled in the dark arts, and he knew exactly where he would go.

"Give her time…she'll come around." He grinned as he righted himself, feeling confidence return to him again. Alucard narrowed his eyes lightly, curious as to why he was suddenly so brave again. There was no weakness for him to exploit, so what could get him so happy?

"And now I feel I've overstayed my welcome…goodbye." He bowed lightly, and vanished even before his words were finished, leaving behind just a puff of rising mist. Seras gasped inwardly as he disappeared, and she left the safety of her master's coat and stood in the middle of the room, confirming with her eyes that he had vanished.

'_Master go after him!'_ She whirled around to face her master, but he did not seem to be with her now. His expression was again distant as he ran over the situation that had just passed. He had something else up his sleeve, something that made him feel like he could actually win in a battle. Alucard had to admit, it intrigued him. He could have gone after him as Seras wanted, but what would the fun in that be? Being a cat for a few more weeks wasn't going to kill her. Not if she listened to him anyway.

'_Master!'_ She called again, trying to snap him out of whatever daydream he was having, feeling her agitation rise.

"We're leaving." His response was blunt and left no room for question, and without even waiting to hear any arguments from her, he turned and headed out of the mill.

The two of them walked in silence until they actually reached Hellsing again, and the entire time Seras was casting uneasy glances at her master, wondering about the serious expression he was wearing.

'_Master?'_ She tested lightly, knowing that she was running out of time to actually talk to him. Still, he continued to stare ahead, the same look on his face. She had seen that look before, and she knew that he must be angry with her. He hadn't even asked her if she was okay or anything. Suddenly she felt very agitated with him. What right did he have to be mad at her? He was the one who told her to do something productive with herself. He never once said to stay within Hellsing did he? No, and he never told her that she couldn't go around the town either. Nope he just said to do something productive! What was she supposed to do? He had no idea what it was like to sit around and know that there is nothing you can do anymore, that all worth that you have is suddenly null and void! He had never been useless before, he had no right to be mad at her.

'_Don't you be angry at me! I should be the one angry at you for almost getting me killed like that.'_

'_I did not tell you to go looking for him Police Cat.'_ His voice cut with such fierceness into her mind that her prior anger was doused into nothingness, and she immediately felt deep regret for ever feeling like any of this was his fault.

'_Well…you said. You said to be productive.'_ It was a weak defense, and she stuttered all over it as she spoke. To be honest, she would have much rather given up the fight and submitted, but she was afraid that if she did that then he would lose whatever remnants of respect he had for her.

'_Productive and stupid are two entirely different things._' She sighed, it seemed like there was no respect left to lose after all. He was mad at her, any idiot could see that. Her head hung low and her ears flattened against it as she walked miserably behind him. She was such a fool.

"And where exactly have you two been?" Integra was standing in the main entrance, her arms folded and her iced eyes landing with zero sympathy on her two subordinates. Oh how she couldn't wait to hear _this_ one. She felt like a mother watching over two teenagers. It was nearly dawn for crying out loud!

"I was taking her for a walk my master." Dawn or not, it was never a bad time to play games with Integra, especially when she was already aggravated. In for a penny in for a pound if you ask him.

"_Dogs_ are taken for walks, Alucard." She was obviously not amused with his game, and it made her even more aggravated to know that she was being toyed with. It was in his nature to do that, and she had pretty much gotten used to his fox-like behavior, but that didn't mean that she liked it.

Seras looked between her master and employer and her head sank in shame. Her master was getting yelled at now, and it was all because of her, all because she couldn't stay in one spot and just deal with her problems. She always botched things up like this, when would she ever learn?

Her anguish did not go unnoticed by Integra, and right away she could piece together exactly what had happened. Seras did something impulsive, and Alucard had to go rescue her. Whatever the details were, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but she knew that the situation had to be addressed.

"I know it must be hard on you right now Seras…but there is nothing that you can do for us like this." Her voice held a lot more compassion than when she had been speaking with Alucard. She did not hate Seras, in fact she was very fond of her, but she couldn't have her risking her life and the abilities of her servant. She didn't want to say it like that, but there was no nice way to put it.

Her head lowered further and her tail wrapped up against her side though it was too short to coil around her legs. She just wanted to disappear at that moment. Sir Integra was always so nice to her, and she felt horrible for putting any part of Hellsing in jeopardy.

"For now, just stay on the grounds. We'll find a way to cure you, I can assure you of that." She knew just as well as Alucard, how delicate Seras was. Though she had never read the emotions of a cat, she knew Seras well enough to know that she must be feeling rather hopeless and miserable. She needed a little pick-me-up.

Looking up at Integra, Seras parted her jaws lightly and let a low 'nyao' slip out. She knew that Integra and Alucard would do whatever they could for her. The only way that she could repay them was to be good, and do whatever they wanted, even if she died of boredom. Integra rose a brow at the noise, unsure what she meant by it but deciding that it didn't matter. She was the one in control of this conversation.

"I'll take that as compliance then…" She spoke without question, and Seras nodded her head. It wasn't as confidant as she would have liked, and Integra knew then that there was probably nothing she could do for Seras to make her happy. All she wanted to do was help out the Hellsing organization and those she cared about, Integra could only imagine how hard this was for her.

"I'm sorry Seras."

**TBC**

* * *

Yay chapter four is done! Did you all get through that ok? No one got stuck behind? I left a trail of breadcrumbs so yeah… 

Okay so like I said, a lot happened in this chapter. Seras goes all kittyfied, finds the warlock and yeah…ok I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret, the warlock does have a name. I named him actually a while ago, but since he never actually introduced himself, I felt stupid just throwing his name around. His name is Trevor. Yes, after Magical Trevor. I am very much not original haha XD. I don't care though, if its good then use it!

Anyways, this is probably the last of the serious chapters for a while. The next chapters focus on what Seras does while she's stuck at Hellsing. They make me smile, and I'm sure that Alucard and Integra would plot to kill me, which is wonderful because like I said, Integra is fun to stress out…and she has to go through a lot of issues in chapters to come. None of the next few ones are long like this, in fact their probably a quarter to a half the size, but fun anyways. So I hope you'll enjoy them!

R&R? It makes the world go round :3.


	5. Ch 5: Part 1: Doing De Nip

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! They are simply being kept here against their will….with chains…and Dobermans…

Okay! Welcome to the first part in what I like to call the Seras Chronicles . The next few chapters are basically a series of drabble-like stories that involve Seras and everyone around her trying to deal with her being a kitty. Not only is it good filler while I finish up the rest of the whatever this is, it tastes great! Well at least I hope that some of them make you laugh. So anyways, here you go! First one! Its short, but I think its pretty good :3. I like it at least.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 1: Doing De Nip**_

"Miss Victoria." Walter's charmingly British voice chimed into the room where Seras was currently lazing about, on the table no less. She had been starving for some activity, and there wasn't a single item of furniture in the entire room she hadn't spent an hour or so lounging on. Being a cat was quite boring thus far, so when Walter suddenly emerged, she was more than happy to see him.

"Nyao?" She called before hopping gracefully off the table and trotting over to him expectantly. Did she have a mission finally? Did Sir Integra need her for something? Was she actually going to _do_ something for once? He could see the eagerness in her, and it made him smile, feeling like what he had just done was now time well spent.

"I had a feeling you might be a little bored in here since you cant go on any regular missions, so I bought you this." He pulled a bag out of his pocket, and opened it up to reveal a tiny mouse shaped toy. It was two sides of grey moleskin it looked like, sewn together, and filled with fluff, with little moleskin black dots sewn on for eyes, a strand for a tail, and red yarn for whiskers.

'_You bought me a cat…toy…'_ she mentally grumbled, her ears flattening as she glared. Of course, Walter never had to read the expressions of a cat before, so his feelings remained unhurt as he dropped the toy in front of her paws.

"I do hope you enjoy it." He smiled at her before stepping back to see what she would do with it. Just to humor the man, she bent down and gave it a customary sniff.

'_Walter I'm going to scratch out yo- Walter I love you!'_ Suddenly this feeling came over her. A feeling like she had never felt before. The entire world was now made wonderful! It tickled her all up and down and sent her into an orgasmic explosion of sheer bliss! She tackled the mouse as if it were water in the desert, and proceeded to rub it all over herself…or rather herself all over it. She smacked it, chased it, carried it in her mouth, and threw 'nyao's' all over the room as she succumbed to the great feline joy that is play. Walter…was stunned.

"Oh my…" He looked at the package that he had just taken the toy out from. "Well the lady at the pet shop _did_ say it would make her go nuts…"

Her elation did not go unnoticed, as Alucard suddenly sensed a rather random peak in his fledgling's emotions. He pondered a moment, and finding no rational reason why she could go from bored to unequivocally happy, he phased into her chamber, asking aloud before he even beheld the scene, "What on earth is going on?"

He noticed Walter first, and then something caught his eye. Seras was all over the room and nowhere at once. Flashes of white went every which way, from the coffin to the table, to the floor, back to the table, to the chair, to the nightstand, and she almost knocked over a candle. Puzzled, and unable to hold back the strange expression of curiosity and some sort of dread, he looked to Walter accusingly. "Walter…"

As if reading Alucard's mind, Walter held up the package and gave it to Alucard to inspect for himself.

"It's called catnip."

**TBC**

* * *

Okay there you have it! Short, but sweet. I actually considered doing a 2 for 1 deal, but then it would rush things a bit, so even though its only like 800 or so words, I just left it to itself. A little light reading after that monster chapter 4 hehe.

Little fact about catnip, its supposed to appeal to the hormonal senses of cats, and that's why they kinda go crazy over it. At least that's what I read. To be honest I'm more dog smart than cat smart . .

Anyways! That title 'Doing De Nip' was taken from this wonderful little flash series called Cat Face. Google it, you'll love it! I take a line from one of the episodes in a later chapter cause it was too good and it fit the situation perfectly, but I'll show you that when it comes up hehe. Anyways I hope you liked. Seras may be slightly ooc, but her uh….well lets just say catnip will do that to ya.


	6. Ch 5: Part 2: Caterobatics

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloverfield, I-eh…wait a minuit…wrong movie thing. Well I don't own that either, but I also don't own Hellsing…but I would entertain the idea of having the Cloverfield monster bound to me with some kinda crazy something like with Alucard and Integra. Cause it would be cool.

Welcome to another part in the Seras Chronicles in which the crew must deal with Seras being a kitty…well actually this time it's just Alucard. These aren't meant to be set at any specific time, just random occurrences. So we could say that this happened a day or so after Seras first gets a taste of kitty crack.

Oh! To address something, someone mentioned Pip in one of the reviews, and while Pip is certainly an interesting character, he wont make any appearances in this fic. He'll only really be mentioned. The real reason is that I don't know his character well enough to write about him. I never really liked him, so I never got to know his character, and it would be wrong for me to try and write him correctly when I know next to nothing about him. So I sorry : \ Anyway, I hope you still enjoy .

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 2: Cataerobatics**_

Since her last catnip incident wherein she managed to push the button to close her coffin, and get her head stuck in it, Alucard had taken away all of the offending crack like substance, and just gotten her a regular toy. Well, he made Walter get her a regular toy while he babysat her for the evening. Lately, he wasn't sure if it was the catnip which was making her high strung like this, or the fact that cats are generally like this and she was just feeling the effects of it, granted she was a little crazy even before this happened. Either way, her mind's mouth had not stopped running since he came in, and on the most ridiculous of topics as well. Her own body. Well…at least while she was a cat it was ridiculous.

'_Master being a cat is so amazing! I was never able to do all this stuff before! I can do this and this and – look at this!'_ She had her rump on the ground, and one of her paws between her spread legs, wile the other remained outside. One such hind leg was stretched up and across her shoulder and over her head from the back. Alucard, for whatever reason, looked when she said to. She continued. _'I could never - no one could ever do this! It's just amazing! And I've never felt so clean before! I mean, I'm taking baths without even knowing it. I'll just be sitting there minding my own business and then before I know it there's a leg coming in my face and I'm cleaning it!'_

Alucard was quite un-amused, and he didn't bother hiding it in his face. When he figured she was taking a breath, he took the opportunity to get his own words in. "You're enthralled by such petty things and yet you refuse to accept being a vampire?" It had actually been baffling him for quite a while. She seemed to accept being a cat with ease. Cleaning herself in odd positions, playing with cat toys…yet she refused to drink blood unless she was starving and made a stink about sleeping in a coffin…which she didn't even use anymore because she seemed to enjoy the radiator…for whatever reason.

'_Hmph…'_ Seras righted herself again, sitting rather poised like a cat of Egypt, before she turned her face away from him and twitched her tail. _'I've never seen _you_ lift your leg over your head before.'_

He just glared at her, not even willing to justify such a ridiculous statement with an answer. It didn't matter anyway, because in mere seconds she was lost in her own world again, rolling around on her back and stretching her limbs out every which way. If she were human, this would be much more enjoyable…oh and then his thoughts went in another direction, but Seras was oblivious to that.

She stretched herself once again, and had some difficulty retracting her limbs. On further inspection she discovered something wonderful that she had been quite ignorant of before; she had claws! Beautifully hooked little claws. Unhooking her paw from the carpet, she examined the limb a moment before a sickeningly mischievous smirk split her face. No feline ever looked so feline.

_'Master!'_ came the sudden cheerful call of his underling as she launched herself at his back, and promptly clung to his coat. He could only sigh as she hung there against him, his back arching just a little more, possibly to lessen the strain of her weight pulling her down and her claws holding her fast. He wouldn't have really minded, except then this horrible grumbling noise started drumming in his ears as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What are you doing Police Cat?" He turned his head slightly to look in her direction. The large blue eyes blinked once as she looked into his crimson's, and she smiled as much as a cat can smile.

'_Oh that? I'm purring Master.'_ She announced, the sound continuing to emanate from her body it seemed.

"Purring?" He questioned. He wasn't an idiot though, he knew what purring was. He just didn't expect such open happiness to be displayed at him from his fledgling. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with it.

'_Mmhmm. It just seems to happen whenever I'm happy.'_ She closed her eyes, still clinging to him, and settled her head down on his shoulder, the purring continuing.

"I see..." He remarked quietly. He wasn't entirely sure now, if this was Seras acting on her own, or if there was more to this spell than he had expected. Was she becoming in the full sense, a cat? Or was she just enjoying it to the point where she let it take her over? Why not resist it as she had with being a vampire? Oh she was still a vampire, she only lapped blood from a saucer instead of with a spoon…but still. There was something very strange about this situation. He couldn't help wonder if he would forever lose his Police Girl, to the Police Cat.

**TBC**

* * *

Hazzah another drabble thing :3. Wanna know a secret? This was actually the first thing that I wrote for it. I did have the idea for this fic first, but this was actually the first scene that I was playing with in my head while driving to the bank hehe. I liked it, so then I decided to go ahead and write the rest out. So yay! You have this part to thank for it. Oh and other good news! I decided on an ending! I was playing around with ideas, but I learned more stuff that made my ideas useless. I'll explain more of that later though so yeah, for now I hope you liked it . R&R? P'ease! 


	7. Ch 5: Part 3: Trees Are People Too

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer weiner! Well no…but I do wish that Alucard lived in my basement…along with Emilio Estives, Vegeta, Kadaj, and the cute guy from highschool. Basically, I don't own Hellsing :3.

Okay! This is the last in the first part of my drabble series! To ease any trouble for people who aren't too fond of the drabbles, the story goes like this:

Ch1, Ch2, Ch3, Ch4, Ch5 (pt1 pt2 pt3) Ch5.5 (intermission with actual storyline) Ch5 (pt4 pt5 pt6) Ch6, Ch7, Ch8, Ch9, Ch10, Ch11.

So yeah, basically there are 11 chapters, and only Chapter 5 has 6 drabbles making it up, and 1 intermission. Though in later chapters there is some seriousness, there is also humor, so hopefully its still a good fic. At least I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Okay so here's the last drabble before the intermission! If you want to wait it out, then just wait for Ch. 5.5 and then you can read :3. I get to have Integra ruffle Alucard for once XD.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 3: Trees Are People Too.**_

"She's. Destroying. My. Furniture." The words were strained through gritted teeth as Integra stared at a wooden chair in the foyer which had deep grooves running up and down one of the legs. It was the last in a long line of wooden chairs, a piano bench, and countless soft furniture that Seras had unleashed her energy on. Though it was only the second day of these discoveries, Integra was already well past her last nerve.

"We could de-claw her." Walter offered, standing a reasonable distance away from the fuming Integra Hellsing. He had been doing some inter-webbing, among other things, and had learned a bit about cats. This seemed as good a time as any to flaunt his learning. Integra just let out a deep sigh, knowing that any alteration in her physical body could affect her 'human' form.

"As much as I would love to, that's not an option." She began to rub the side of her head, very tempted to weight the risks and see if it was really worth it to have a vampire with no finger nails. Needless to say, it wasn't looking good for poor Seras.

"Hmm," Walter pondered the situation, realizing that his current knowledge couldn't help them at the moment. There was only one other alternative. "Guess I'll make another trip to the pet store then Sir."

"Thank you Walter." Integra popped another pill of Excedrin into her mouth. She had been taking so much of this stuff that she couldn't help wonder if the company should start paying _her_. It really was ridiculous, this little phase Seras was going through. Ever since it dawned on her that she had claws, she had been using them to serve her evil purposes and wage war on every piece of furniture in Hellsing.

The door of her office closed behind her, and she locked it for good measure. This was so far the only room that had been unmarked by the vampire cat, and she would like to keep it that way. Moving to her desk, Integra let herself fall majestically into her seat to wait for the Excedrin to kick in.

"If I didn't know you better my master, I would say you have an addiction." Alucard soon appeared behind her, one of his casual smirks dressing his face as he watched his master's discontent. To be honest, he wasn't bothered by anything that Seras was doing. The furniture was nothing to him but decoration, and as long as it didn't fall when he sat upon it, he didn't care how tarnished it became.

"It's your cat that will drive me to drink Alucard!" Despite her headache she had no problem turning to yell at her servant and hopefully wipe the smile from his face. "Get her under control!"

"What would you have me do my master?" He bowed to her lightly, crossing his chest with one arm in a submissive and respectful gesture. Of course, him being Alucard, he had no intention of being compassionate with the situation. "Lock her in her room? Keep her on a leash?" He knew that Integra would have him do no such thing since she generally liked Seras, but he wanted to see if she would actually be tempted to do it.

"I'm not amused…" She hissed at him in deadly low tones, and Alucard decided to end the game on that note. It was fun to tease his master, but every so often she gave him this look that reminded him that he was the servant in this relationship.

Smile still present, Alucard straightened his form and then began to walk around the office at an easy pace, looking over the same paintings and other articles he had looked at for years.

"Didn't you just send Walter out to take care of it? Why are you asking me?" He asked as his eyes lazily traced over an all too familiar clock on a shelf.

"Because she's _your_ problem!" Integra was quickly losing her patients with her underling. No matter what Seras was doing, he always refused to take responsibility and just wrote it off as harmless fun. It may have just been furniture, but it was _her_ furniture, and it had cost money.

"Currently she seems to be more _your_ problem." A light laugh left Alucard's throat as he spoke, enjoying the situation despite the popping veins in Integra's forehead. "I think she gives the furniture a nice 'aged' look."

"Get out! I have no patients for this." She pointed rather dramatically to the door, and Alucard could have sworn she was starting to foam at the mouth. "I never thought I'd be happy to do paperwork." That was her final utterance before she ignored him entirely and sat at her desk to try and busy herself.

The game was over, and he figured that it was probably good to leave before he annoyed his master into a coronary. Then they'd both be out of a job wouldn't they? Smirk on his face, Alucard vanished into nothingness.

The late evening found Walter, Integra, and Alucard staring at a package that Walter had just purchased that afternoon. It was small and square, a cat on the front and horribly clashing colors making the package design.

"Claw covers?" Integra sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at the words on the front. "I honestly don't know what is wrong with the world."

"Yes well…their designed to slip over the claws with some sort of glue I believe." Walter turned the package over and re-read the instructions that he and an associate had gone over before at the store.

"Intriguing." One corner of Alucard's lips turned up further as he thought about Seras dealing with this new boundary. She would probably complain at him, to which he would laugh. Then she would try and shake them off, to which he would laugh some more. Finally she would gimp around the house like an invalid, and he would have no choice but to laugh again. This promised to be a very good night.

"I'm glad you like them Alucard, because _you're_ the one who will be putting them on her." Integra stared at him blankly, and there was a delicious hint of superiority in her voice.

Turning his eyes to his master, Alucard gave her a knowing grin that went unreciprocated. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for a smirk that would never come, and he realized then that she was not in the friendly joking sort of mood that he was usually in. So basically, that meant that there was no getting out of this. The thought of him having to squirt glue into these tiny triangles and then somehow put them on her claws was enough to wipe the smile clean off his face. So much for his good night.

"How annoying." He muttered darkly, and then disappeared with the package in hand. Not until Integra was positive that he was gone did she let the biggest grin grace her lips.

"_Now_ it's your problem." There truly was nothing sweeter than revenge.

**TBC**

* * *

Haha, Integra got her revenge! I had to throw the poor girl a bone. She really is a nifty character, though not one of my favorites. She is still cool in her own way. 

Anyways, claw covers are a real item. I actually work at a pet store, and we sell them. I refer customers to them sometimes and they have similar reactions to Integra…and so do I actually. I can't picture a cat keeping these little things on their claws and not gimping around the house dejectedly XD. They don't look slender either, how does the cat even retract their claws? Anyways, some of you may be thinking, why not get her a scratching post? Answer is, what fun would that be? I must torture main characters! Buahaha!

Anyways yeah, the next chapter is going to be an actual even chapter like chapters 1-4 so yeah, look forward to that :3.


	8. Ch 5 5: Go Get Some Snacks!

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing about no dead fish in the garbage disposal…Seras did it! Actually I just don't own Hellsing. I hope that cleared up the fish incident.

Welcome to the intermission! Get some snacks! Perhaps a carbo-nated soda? I hope they have icies! Okay well enough of quoting Kung Pow (great movie by the way you should totally get your parents to buy it for you), but yes here is the intermission to the drabble seras chronicles! Sorry I just love to say chronicles. Anyways! Now we get to see what Trevor is up to, and I actually get to call him Trevor! Because we mention his name in this chapter! Yay! There may be some confusing parts in it, but I'll explain it at the end as I sometimes do. This is a somewhat wordy/long chapter, so be prepared for reading as I'm sure you all missed that :3.

I hope you enjoy! Oh, and don't eat the popcorn, I don't trust the yellow liquid .

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Go Get Some Snacks!**

Every step that the warlock took sent a gentle spray of slush from his path. The plows had yet to fully take care of this part of town, heading more towards the main roads and central avenues. It wasn't that this was an unknown part of town, but the way that he decided to get there was rather roundabout. The city was dark, and the thick stormy clouds overhead seemed to cast double shadows and subtle illusions to trick the mind. There was a harsh wind that whistled through the tall slender buildings and screamed down alleyways. Snow was blown helter-skelter through the streets, pelting various pedestrians as they tried to navigate through the miserable city. Despite the horrible roads and thick snowy slush, there were still cars all over the place honking and fishtailing. It was a miserable day indeed, the perfect day for business.

The warlock turned a corner, pulling the collar of his heavy brown coat up further to shield his face from the sudden gust of wind. He was now on one of the busier streets though it was no cleaner than the others he had been on. Some sidewalk plows had begun to go by, but it would do little with the way the snow was coming down. He chuckled lightly, and came to stop in front of one of the many tall buildings in the city, the lights dimly trying to fight the shadows that seemed to cover everything, and the inside looking rather welcoming and warm. A quick look around revealed that this was one of the few buildings that had not closed its doors for the winter weather. Life never stopped in the city, but sometimes it simply had to. Good thing for him that he wasn't going to see a normal person.

A bell on the door jingled lightly, and from the way the clerk suddenly sprang to life he had a feeling that it had been silent all day. Pulling his collar down and loosening the hold of his scarf, he walked up to the clerk in a rather no-nonsense style and leaned an arm on the counter.

"I'm here to see Miss Adelle Rutherford." He said her name at a slower pace, as if he were talking to a child. The clerk was not amused, probably angry at being woken up from his nap to have to deal with the only customer who decided to brave the elements.

"I'm sorry sir but she's terribly busy at the moment, please come back later." He feigned politeness well, and then further accentuated it by turning away and ignoring the warlock. He must have been an employee for a very long time to master the art of polite rudeness. Still, he had no time to deal with idiots.

"My name is Trevor Epsilon…give her my name. She will see me." He glared hard at the clerk's back, his eyes boring through to his very soul and giving the poor boy a shiver of discomfort. Trevor was quite pleased when the clerk turned around and regarded him with suspicion and slight worry.

"Uh…ok. Give me a moment sir." He turned away a little reluctantly, not trusting Trevor with his back, and then headed to a very old fashioned looking phone behind the desk. Trevor tapped a finger impatiently, and was then aware that he was being watched. Looking instinctively down along the desk, he noticed a black cat perched on the far edge. It sat hauntingly still, so black that he could see nothing but burning yellow eyes. Slowly the ears swiveled forward and he felt caught in the gaze.

'_Her…familiar? It must be…'_ He thought in his mind as he looked back into the eyes of the black cat, a favorite familiar of the witch. Less known to most people, is the fact that great success is accredited to witch craft among some. 'Adelle' as he called her, was just one of the few (or many) who used their powers for success.

"Sir?" Trevor's thoughts were broken by the somewhat hesitant voice of the clerk, and he snapped his chocolate gaze to him. The boy jumped lightly and then pointed back to a hallway on the right. "She will see you. Just go up these stairs, last-"

"I know where she is…" He said as he brushed past the clerk. Just before he vanished down the hall, he took one last look at the cat. It was gone. Getting a slight chill, Trevor continued on his way.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The clerk grumbled and then went back to whatever he had occupied himself with earlier.

Trevor made not a sound as he walked briskly down the carpeted hallway. The only thing to suggest he was ever there was the wet prints he left from the outside world. The hallway was well lit, a light every few feet mounted on the walls, and various pictures with golden plaques beneath them. He knew the names of quite a few of them, and he smiled as he thought about the truth behind their identities. Humans were so easy to deceive.

Finally, he made it to the end of the long hallway, and came to a great cherry oak door with golden trimming. The plaque on it read, 'Adelle Rutherford', though even without it he knew where she was. This was certainly not the first time he had visited her, though the last time was about 50 years ago. It had been so long, and he wanted to make sure he looked good for her. He was wet and looked rather windswept from the outside storm, and he tried as best as he could to slick his hair back and dust off the remaining snow from his coat.

"I haven't got all day Trevor, just come as you are." A quiet voice rang in his ears and he ceased all motion from the sheer surprise of it. So, it had been her familiar then. No doubt the black cat alerted her to his arrival long before the clerk did. The door clicked as he opened it, but made not a sound as he swung it in gently and entered her office.

It was big enough to rival Sir Integra's and designed in a very similar way. There were two large windows, one on the left wall, and one on the right wall, and a large desk was set against the wall that separated the two. There were shelves of books and binders, and a computer desk against another wall. Well furnished with the finest furniture, mostly red and gold, very well lit, and with a gentle rhythm of music streaming in from three speakers that were spread out. It looked exactly as he remembered it.

"Forgive my sudden visit Lady Rosalina, but it was very important I speak with you." Trevor stood before the cherry oak desk and gave a deep bow to the woman who sat behind it. The chair was high and elaborate, almost like one you would expect from a queen. Her head rested against it casually, and she reclined like royalty. This woman seemed to dance between youth and old age, her face smooth and slightly wrinkled in some spots around her mouth and under her eyes making her look to be somewhere in her early 40's. However, her eyes were worn and tired looking like that of an elder woman far past her prime. There was a spark in them still to suggest that she was far from done living, and the smile that she gave him was a mix of maternal care and sensuality.

"You seem to be looking your age Trevor. Didn't I teach you to mind the moon and your years?" She spoke like an old woman as well, slow and easy. It was then that Trevor was made aware that with the coming of the moon and him being unable to feed, his hair had started to grey at the roots and wrinkles began to show on him.

"Oh, yes my lady." He was slightly embarrassed now. "You see, I went to England as I said I would, and I've had a bit of…difficulty."

"As to be expected." She sighed, growing noticeably bored with him and his rash decisions. "There are quite a few powerful elements in England these days. Not in the way of vampires, but there is the Hellsing Organization." Rosalina reached into one of the side drawers of her desk and pulled out a box of cigarettes, tapping the top of it lightly. "They've been the subject of quite a few whispers among my kind." She sighed as she put the stick between her pink lips, and with a snap of her finger she conjured up a flame at the tip and lit the cigarette, taking two or so puffs of it before continuing. "Then of course there's the Iscariot." She looked over at Trevor, noticing the growing concern on his hard face. He was trying to hide it, but she could read him like a book.

"My you seem quite nervous Trevor. You act as if I didn't warn you about those things." Her smile grew a little as she leaned on one arm of her chair, throwing him a teasing look.

"Forgive me my lady I just didn't expect to be found out so quickly." He gave her a quick response, agitated by the fact that she taunted him like this. It was her way of saying 'I told you so,' and there was nothing he could do about it.

"And perhaps, that is why you were found out." She shook her head lightly and took another drag on her cigarette, flicking the ashes delicately into a tray that looked far too fancy for waste. "You've always been careless Trevor. No matter how simple a task you always managed to get yourself into trouble."

"But you were always there to get me out of trouble, my lady." He replied with a sly hint in his voice. A mix of romance and fondness of old memories woven in his tones, and he looked at her with a distant gaze. Memories of old flashing through his eyes, and hopefully transmitting into her mind.

"Not this time Trevor. You are on your own." She stared at him hard, the smile finally vanishing from her face. Trevor was rather shocked that she was ready to shoot him down so quickly, and he was unable to hide it as he often did. "I will not risk getting involved with Hellsing or Iscariot. If you're going to go play in the tiger's jungle, then expect to be hunted." She tapped hard on her cigarette, ashes spraying lightly and some missing their target in her aggression.

"So then, you will do nothing to help me?" He looked at her desperately, now feeling the pressure of his situation. He needed souls in order to live for the next hundred years, and America had already begun cracking down on Wicca activity. He had visited a few other countries, and each one presented its problem. England seemed to be the most likely choice, and the easily manipulated vampires provided more than enough cover for him. If she would not help him, than surely he was doomed. "You won't help your old apprentice?"

"Now Trevor." Rosalina took another puff of her cigarette before turning her jade gaze on her past student, letting the smoke spill out and cloud her face for a moment. Suddenly the age and beauty seemed to melt away from her, replaced with a sinister look of mischief that accentuated all the malice in her features. A smile crept on her face, exposing a pair of fangs that extended just past her bottom lip "I never said that."

Integra had just finished thinking out loud to her servant about the recent quiet in vampire activity, when she noticed that he was staring blankly off into the distance. She wasn't exactly sure when he stopped paying attention to her, but she could guess that it was somewhere around her second sentence a half hour ago. She wasn't exactly mad at him for it, especially considering the recent events they all had to deal with. Integra had made sure to tell all of her troops that if they ever brought home any pets, they would be kicked out along with the animal. A cat with the brain of a vampire was bad enough; at least Alucard could talk to this one.

"Is something the matter, Alucard?" She asked in a somewhat gentle way as she spoke to her servant and friend. This change in tone was enough to bring him back to the room he was in, and his red eyes slid over to find her blue ones for a moment, reading the question in them. He wasn't really one for 'heart to heart' chats, but who knows, maybe Integra could shed some light on the situation he was currently questioning. After all, she was sometimes about as ridiculous as Seras.

"Why do you suppose the Police Cat so readily accepts being a cat?" He asked as he leaned his head on his hand, shifting his body lightly in the chair he was occupying.

"Police Cat? You mean Seras? So, that's what's been on your mind." She regarded his situation for a moment, her words quiet as they were muffled by her thoughts. She should have expected this question to come from him, and now that she thought of it she was actually surprised he hadn't asked it three weeks ago.

Alucard stared at her, waiting for an answer as he watched her mind work. It was very easy to read the expression on her face, and he knew that she was working gears in her mind for an answer. If not that, then she was trying to figure out a way to explain it to him. He wasn't always very receptive of certain ideas, and he had a feeling it was that situation that she was thinking about. Finally she took a noticeable breath, a prelude to her answer.

"I suppose because it's easier being a cat than a vampire." Her answer was simple, but of course Alucard mistook it.

"So it's easier for her to pick the path that was forced upon her rather than the one she chose?" His voice was somewhat quick, showing his displeasure with her response. He didn't doubt that she was right, in fact she probably hit the nail on the head, but what he did not like was how utterly ridiculous that reason was. Time and time again he had to remind her that this was the path she chose on her own, and he was honestly getting sick of having to do that. You would think that after all this time she would just accept it.

"Think about it this way, Alucard." She could see the anger in him, and decided to diffuse the situation before he berated his poor fledgling with more words of discouragement. Though he was often very good with Seras, there were some rare instances when his temper got the better of him. She knew that he cared, but even a vampire can only take so much. "As a vampire, she must abandon the day, drink blood, sleep in a coffin, and her body is adapting to physical changes."

"Go on." He tilted a brow, gaining slight interest in the new direction she was taking.

"I know that she is still a vampire, but look at what she has to adapt to as a cat in comparison. Walking on all fours, grey vision, and loss of her voice. Her body as it is, is equipped to handle those things…there is no mental struggle involved, no right and no wrong."

"So what you're saying is that she would rather take the easy way out than have to make a choice?" Was she truly that lazy? Was Seras honestly content to accept being a cat because she didn't have to think about it, and because it just seemed to come naturally to her? If that was true, then perhaps he underestimated her. It sorely disappointed him to think about. Seras really did make no sense most times, and this was just one of him. Truly, he wished that the two of them were mistaken, and that it was just a side affect of the spell that was cast on her.

"What I'm saying is that she has no choice in this situation. Not only that, but being a cat isn't exactly 'morally wrong.'" Integra continued, trying to get it through to him that it was morality, not laziness that was the issue here. Seras was afraid of losing herself as a vampire, afraid of becoming a 'monster'. Cats are not monsters, and she just probably associated them with fluffy little things that purr and meow. She didn't realize that losing yourself as an animal, can be just as bad as losing yourself as a vampire.

"That's ridiculous. She chose to be a vampire. I gave her the option, and this is what she decided." What on earth did morality have to do with this? She was no idiot, she knew what a vampire was when she made the choice. She must have known exactly what she was getting into. He recalled the look in her eyes as she reached out to him, a stranger, and begged for life. Despite everything she was still willing to cling to existence, and willing to follow a 'monster' to get it. That passion earned her the right to be immortal, the right to be by his side.

"How much of a choice did she actually have?" Alucard paused in his thoughts as Integra broke the silence. His eyes went up to hers as she stared questions at him. Though she had meant one thing, he took it as another. It was a paradox of a question.

Seras had been faced with life or death. She had the choice to follow him into eternal life, or perish there and fall into heaven or hell whichever she earned. He was seeing a lot of things now that made him wonder about her. The first night he met her he had seen defiance, strength, and an iron will to live no matter what happened. As a vampire he saw her be hesitant, and fearful, unwilling to accept what she was becoming. For a moment, he had to entertain the thought that maybe she really was not aware of everything she was getting into. She was soft and very emotional, and really it shouldn't be a surprise that she was so against drinking blood and so fearful of her body's new abilities. Though as a cat, he saw great acceptance and a lack of fear. She was utilizing her body in ways that honestly made him proud, and adapting without complaint aside the fact that she couldn't go out.

Then his mind opened up again in that direction as he realized for the second time that she had begun to enjoy going out on hunts initiated by Integra. He had seen her grow as a vampire, it was slow but the changes were certainly there. She killed without hesitation, and he had even seen her enjoy being bathed in blood. It excited him, and made him glad to know that she was his for eternity. She belonged to no other being but him, and what was more is that she seemed to like it. Perhaps then, it was not that she was just accepting her life as a cat and not accepting her life as a vampire, but rather that she had already accepted being a vampire, and she was just adapting to being a cat. Certain things did excite her about it, such as claws, but he would just throw that to her emotional stupidity. So then, if that was the case, he had not made a mistake after all. She was still the same girl he had chosen, and she was still worthy of getting her body back.

Alucard blinked, realizing that he had been quiet for quite a long time, and now Integra and Walter, who just seemed to appear, were staring at him with quirked brows. He looked at Integra a moment, and then stood up and addressed the older of the two.

"Walter, could you come with me? I need to do a little research." He smirked, a good old Alucard smirk, and then turned away from the two and headed towards the door, if only so that Walter knew where he was going.

"Of course sir." He replied and followed his companion without question. Integra hadn't stopped him, so he made the assumption that it was okay. The door shut behind him, and Integra stared at it with a curious and almost impish smile.

"Research? It's not like you to do research. What are you up to Alucard?"

Walter followed Alucard into the study, and the vampire made quickly for a particular section. Though he hadn't exactly visited the study regularly, he still seemed to remember where certain books were placed based on memory. Walter knew where everything was as well, but most of the books here were about vampires and myths. What on earth could he be searching for?

"Sir,-"

"Walter, tell me, what do you know about witchcraft?" He cut off the butler before he could even get the question out. Walter blinked and gave him a quizzical glance.

"Not enough to change her back, if that's what you're implying." Walter would have to start doubting Alucard's sanity or what was left of it, though he did entertain for a moment the comical scene of him trying to switch her back.

"No." Alucard's voice held very little humor as he scanned over the spines of the books and pulled one out of its place. He skimmed through the pages, not really reading the words but occasionally pausing on the pictures to get a general idea. Something about witch trials in New England. "I don't think that this warlock would change the Police Cat back, not even if his life depended on it. Poor fool probably thinks it will give him some sort of edge." Alucard slammed the book shut with one hand, finding a pinch of agitation at the thought of such a blundering idiot thinking he had any advantage in this situation.

"You don't intend to do it yourself do you sir?" The pictures of Seras with a cat head and a human body flashed through his mind. Then anthro Seras, then cat body and Seras head…oh the possibilities were endless! "That could be rather…disastrous for a beginner." Hearing someone call him a beginner in anything made him laugh. Plus the thoughts of failed transformations also began spinning through his mind.

"Tempting, but no." He placed the book back on its shelf and regarded Walter again. "More along the lines of, 'are there any loopholes I can utilize?'"

"Ah, I understand sir." Now it was made quite clear to him. They had to be prepared in the event that this particular warlock would not change her back. Alucard wanted to know all that he could about spells, curses, and witchcraft in general. "I'll get on that right away."

Rather than mull through the books here, Walter left to find a greater resource. The Hellsing family was known for their work against vampires, so any witch information here would be general and not very descriptive.

"Perfect, Walter." Alucard purred as his plans were fitting together. Walter could gather fantastic information, and fast. He would have all the answers he needed in no time. Once he found the loop holes he wanted, he could really enjoy tearing this fool limb from bloody limb. "Perfect."

**TBC**

* * *

Okay! Now to unconfused any confusion:

1: Lady Rosalina is a vampire witch. She has been alive for…jeez, forever almost. And I'll let you in on a little secret,

2: Lady Rosalina is almost all of those people in the pictures. She took control of this company when it first started a long time ago, and has shifted her form into different people to maintain her wealth and seat of power. I read that a lot of successful people are witches. Though I don't believe that, it's interesting for an idea.

3: That somewhat confusing part where Trev is like 'help me?' and she says 'no' and then later that she didn't say she wouldn't, well basically at first he was asking her to get him out of his situation, and she said no. But she had no problem lending him a hand in it…without actually lending him a hand…you'll see what I mean when Trevor comes back.

Um, okay I think that's all the un-confusion stuff I need. This is also like, the only chapter where Seras is not involved at all…I mean look at the masses of drabbles? Consider that a sea of Seras', and here's the island in the middle. Seras-less.

Anyways, this is random but have you seen a picture of Walter when he was a kid!? Omiword! Score! I'de play cats cradle with him . Rour.

Anywasy! R&R? Please? I'll play cats cradle with you .


	9. Ch 5: Part 4: Cat Calls

Disclaimer: God in his heaven, all is right with the world. Hellsing not belonging to me, all is right with Kohta Hirano.

Hey, did you get some food? Enjoy your small intermission? You probably all hate me now cause you gotta sit through 3 more drabbles before you get back into the nitty gritty XD. …this fic has made me realize I'm mean TT. I'm sorry! Please try and enjoy the drabbles anyways :3. I promise it'll be funny! Or at least mildly amusing.

Oh! And someone asked what Cats Cradle is. Well it's a game that you play with string or yarn, basically weaving it around certain fingers to make a design across your hands. Then someone else comes in, grabs it at a certain angle, and basically twists it off the first person's hand to make another design. It goes on and on like that. You can do a lot of nifty things with it :3.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 4: Cat Calls**_

With a promise made to both Alucard and Sir Integra that she would not wander outside of the Hellsing property, Seras was permitted to now leave the house as she desired. There was always a window left open for her and every night, at about an hour after sunset, Seras made her way through the house and out into the garden where she unwittingly perfected her skills as a cat. She began to hunt things, small animals in the night, and on a rather random whim she began to scale various parts of the Hellsing manor. She was mastering her body fantastically, and a few times walked on ledges that were far thinner than her own body with no difficulty. It always excited her, and though she still wished she could go out on missions with Pip and her master, she was content with this for now.

One such evening found Seras sitting on a window sill facing the front of the manor. The moon was hauntingly beautiful tonight, and she basked in the light feeling warmth spread over her body. This must be what her master meant when he called the night beautiful. Hellsing was for the most part a dark place, only very little light used just to guide its men around the grounds. The sky was still clear as ever, and she could easily see every shimmering star. Puffy clouds that looked almost purple in the night, though to her they were grey, were billowing past at a slow pace. The moon was blazing white and it seemed to sing to her blood and made her eyes glow crimson. It truly was a beautiful sight, and she could have sat out there for hours looking at it.

"Mrou." There came a sudden and very deep meow from below her perch.

'_Hm?'_ Seras was a little more than surprised, especially since she didn't think that any stray animals ever wandered into Hellsing. Looking down where the noise came from, she noticed just below where she was perching, a rather large white cat had come to watch her. His tail twitched lazily as his green eyes remained glued on her form, and Seras caught the unmistakable odor of masculinity.

'_Um…hello….'_ She spoke to the cat, feeling a little nervous at his sudden presence and his strangely lusty eyes. The cat couldn't understand her of course, despite her being feline as well. She still had the workings of a vampire, and not all of her abilities had become feline. Conversation was strictly between her and her master.

"Rrouu." Another voice bellowed, and Seras turned her head with an alarmed look to her side to see another large cat, an orange tabby, making his way over to the pair from behind a bush.

'Muouou." A third voice! A smaller, but just as masculine, black cat dropped down onto the window sill one window away from her, advancing just as the other two were.

Suddenly hisses caught her ear as she noticed the white cat gained the unwanted company of a grey and white spotted cat, the two glaring at each other with arched backs and puffy tails. She was distracted from the fight only to notice another tabby trotting over to the commotion, and of course there was the fact that the black cat was now trying to jump over to her window sill. The orange tabby was standing on his hind legs, staring at her with gleaming eyes that made her body tremble nervously. What on earth were all these cats doing here? And why were they all staring at her like that?

'_Um…I-I'm sorry but could you please, um, not so close…uh…'_ She stammered out though it was no use. None of the cats could understand her, and aside from the two who were bickering, they were coming very close to her personal space. It was so overwhelming that she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She didn't want to harm simple cats, and the look in their eyes appealed to her more timid nature. She truly felt trapped.

The darkness around her grew heavy, and the clouds shielded the moon. Weather it was natural or not, Seras didn't know, but she suddenly got the feeling that aside from the cats, she was certainly not alone. The wall behind her became black, and rows of crimson eyes began to open one by one. The cats all just stared in shock, their hair standing on end and making them look more like cotton balls.

Without warning, a great black dog leapt through the shadows behind Seras and straight into the growing crowed of felines. They scattered with screams as the dog let lose a blood chilling snarl, snapping his large jaws at any who didn't retreat fast enough and spraying thick saliva as he did. One unfortunate cat was caught by the tail, the limb promptly ripping from its body. The dog gulped it down with a sickening grin as blood stained his muzzle and the floor beneath him, his rows of red eyes watching with satisfaction as his victims scattered mindlessly in panic.

'_Mater!'_ Seras called happily. Though he was in canine form, the aura was unmistakably Alucard's, and she was more than happy to see him. She leapt down from her balcony and with a light skip in her step she trotted over, only to have him shoot her a gaze that stopped her cold. His crimson eyes had a strange gleam to them, and his toothy grin twisted upwards, almost touching with his eyes. Thick clear liquid mixed with blood dripped from his jaws, making his fur matt lightly around his neck and lower muzzle.

_'Get back inside Police Cat…tonight is a very 'hot' night.'_ His words hissed in her mind with a dangerous edge. She had never heard him speak like this to her, and the way his jaws parted lightly and emphasized his grin made her shudder inwardly. She shrank for a moment before trying to stutter out a response.

'_Uh…y-yes Master….'_ She sat there watching him, and he turned to walk past her and headed for the front entrance of Hellsing. His eyes lingered over her a moment as he passed, and once he was his full length in front of her Seras got up and followed him meekly. For a moment, she paused to look back up at the moon which glared its white light upon her. It was haunting, and mocking, and unearthly. Before it gave her shivers of its beauty, but now it seemed just as twisted as her master.

'_Hmm…makes you wonder if all the men around here have 'moon madness.' _She sighed, hanging her head lightly.

'_Police Cat!'_ Her master barked, noticing that she had lagged behind, causing Seras to momentarily lose her footing despite the fact that she wasn't even moving.

'_C-coming!'_ Seras quickly jumped and dashed after her master who was already on the move again.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehe…kitties are silly. Okay, now before I get put to slaughter, I did a lot of research on vampires and reproduction…if you call looking through Google and Wikipedia research heh. Anyways, there are so many different theories on vampires and reproduction that there was no way possible for me to find a truth. One source said yes they do reproduce, others said no its impossible, more said they do it once a year, one said they have to both say yes…why am I talking about this you ask? Because Seras was apparently emanating some 'I'm ready' smells and it attracted all the male kitties within a 2 mile radius…and a dog. Now, weather or not Alucard was looking at her in the same way that the other cats were…I don't know. Nor do I care to tell :3. I leave that up to the readers. If you want your mind to go crazy with it, then go ahead. He could have just been excited to eat some cat tails, I dunno.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed all the same! R&R is like chicken soup for the soul!


	10. Ch 5: Part 5: Presents

Disclaimer: All your Hellsing are belong to…somebody else.

To respond to everyone:

THANK YOU!

I love reading comments, they give me muse to keep going . Also to Trunks I believe? The short answer is yes and no…not any in heat stuff, but light fluff here and there that eludes to emotions and yeah … I think with them for now, it would be subtle till she becomes a true vampire.

Now Szahara had said 'at least she wasn't bringing home gutted things' or something of that affect…hehehe…I didn't want to say anything then, but that was one of the first things on my mind. That's all I'm gonna say on that. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 5: Presents**_

"Mya!" Seras exclaimed happily as she finally caught the offending creature. Landing in a rather interesting but not too compromising way, her forepaws mashed together over their prize, and her back hunched while her hind legs came to rest almost next to her front paws.

She had become quite a skilled nightly hunter, being a vampire she really only had the one option, and she felt that every night she got better and better. Still, as if doubting her abilities, she lifted a tentative paw to check and see that her prey was indeed caught. It fluttered once, and that was enough to send Seras, jaws gaping, upon the creature to finish it off. It was somewhat messy, but no one ever said that killing a moth was a clean art. Yes, she made it an art.

Since she could not hunt ghouls or vampires, her limitations being obvious, she resorted to hunting other nightly creatures; the moth, the bat, the snake, and the mouse. Rats were once on the list, but after her last incident where she managed to tangle herself with the largest rat on the Hellsing property, not to mention the mess she made in the manor as a result of that, she was no longer permitted to hunt things so large and aggressive. So for now, she hunted these smaller things, such as the beautiful moth between her paws.

Oh and how it was beautiful. Creamy white wings attached to a smoky colored body. The wings themselves were lined with rich browns and had swirls of black on them. Two black dots stood in the middle of each wing, and the designs that surrounded them were more intricate than those of a snowflake. Simply beautiful, too beautiful to keep to herself.

'_Master?'_ Her voice excitedly rang out, groping for her master's mind as she meandered through the corridors of the lower halls. _'Master I have a present for you!'_

As much as Alucard would have liked to sit in his chamber and ignore the outside world, he could not help wonder how on earth a cat was able to get a present. For a moment he actually entertained the thought of her breaking into a store and lifting something for him. Then again, that wasn't in her character. Yes indeed, even if Integra called him right then, he simply had to know how his cat, any cat, could get someone a present.

"Police Cat." His voice preceded him as he materialized before her in one of the dark hallways. "How on earth did you manage to…what is that?" It wasn't until he actually took in her form, that he noticed she had something in her mouth…and it looked like a bug.

No sooner had the thought left his mind, Seras trotted up to him and placed the moth almost between his ebony boots. Looking up at him, she gave him another one of her feline smiles.

'_It's a present for you master.'_ She sat down before him and the moth, and the two of them just stared at each other. His mind was cranking gears over this new occurrence and her mind was full of song. After he could no longer stand to do that, he set his crimson eyes on the slightly chewed bug in front of him. The edge of his mouth turned down on one side. _'Don't worry its clean, I licked it.'_

She licked it. Well then…that was just too much. His body shook once, and then he just laughed, dark and insane. There was no reason behind his laughter aside from the fact that this was the latest in a long line of quirky and bizarre occurrences brought about by Seras the Police Cat. She tilted her head as he shook his own and then began to vanish, without the moth.

'_Awe, master don't you want it?'_ She called after him just before he disappeared entirely.

"No." His response was flat, holding none of the 'humor' he was just displaying. Seras looked down at her untouched present after her master had vanished, and she sighed sadly. She had really hoped he would like it. It was so beautiful, too beautiful to keep to herself.

It was just about daybreak and Alucard was busy pondering the events of that night, mostly about Seras and her strange behavior. In the end he came to the conclusion that he really had enough of it, and that he was going to start actively searching for this wizard, and threaten dislocation of his manhood unless he turned her back from a cat. Then after he turned her back, he was doing to dislocate his manhood anyway.

Now it wasn't that he didn't like his fledgling anymore, his emotions towards her hadn't changed at all, he was just rather frustrated with these new happenings, and the fact that they were being embraced a little too quickly. Despite his conversation with Integra earlier on the matter, and despite the fact that he had already sort of solved the mystery, he still kept finding new things to second guess himself with.

Without warning the voice of his master rang clearly in his mind, and in the heat of the morning no less. Perhaps she had some orders or news that would lighten his spirits.

Integra sat at her desk, still quite dressed for sleep, and with her head being held face down in her palms, her silvery yellow hair flowing down onto the desk and over her back. Alucard entered his usual way, and took immediate note of the distress of his master.

"What's troubling you my master?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice. Her response had a little more venom in it than he had expected.

"Your 'cat' left me a present this morning…" She spoke quite audibly despite her position, and Alucard couldn't help wonder how she knew that. Seras could not speak in her mind, but then again Integra could have just made the assumption. Especially if Seras approached her the same way she had with him, and dropped it at her feet. But then she would have to wake Integra up, and no matter how twisted her feline mind became, he did not think she was brazen enough to do such a dangerous thing.

"Really? How do you know it's a present?" He couldn't resist the temptation to ask. Much to his surprise, she lifted up a book that she had next to her. A picture of a painfully adorable kitten covering the front, and in bold letters at the top was the title 'Know Your Cat.' So…she bought a book.

"She's no longer allowed outside." Piercing blue eyes locked onto Alucard's, and he could tell from the expression, that poor Seras would indeed, not see the outside world again for a long long time.

**TBC**

* * *

Yay for presents! Okay now its confession time! Remember when I talked about that title way back in drabble one, 'Doing De Nip' and how I mentioned that Cat Face flash video? Well that line 'Its clean I licked it' was taken off of that. It was far too perfect, and even if I didn't want to write about it, I wouldn't be able to help myself. Sorry XD.

Anyways, everything else was mine :3. I forget what kind of a moth she found, but I looked up pretty moth species. Yeah I've been doing more research and looking up for this fanfic than I have with any of my school papers…its silly but fun. See? Anime/Manga is good for people! Tell your parents!


	11. Ch 5: Part 6: Eat Your Greens

Disclaimer: Vegetables are very good for you…Vegeta is very good for me. I like Vegeta…he's one bad mutha-

Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Sabara?

I'm just talkin' 'bout Vegeta!

Okay, we can dig it!

Sorry….um, Hellsing not mine, Vegeta is from DBZ, and uh…that kid who says that all the time is from that one show…

Okay! Now I dont know if any of you noticed it, cause I wasnt sure where to put it, but I commented on my own story saying it may be a while for the next thing to go up heh. Basically, there was a very bad issue with a friend of mine which has since gotten sorted, and so it kinda messed with my writing a bit. I tried to write through it, but it was so bad I ended up rewriting the whole chapter! Anyways, this drabble was untouched since it was written before the incident happened, and since I'm now almost done with Chapter 6, I figured it was okay to post this.

Okay then! Welcome to the last and final chapter in the Seras Chronicles! Er rather, welcome to the last and final drabble. Now, this next incident is sort of based on me when I first got a cat. I generally knew about cats, but not enough to understand what everything they did meant…and I reacted similarly to how Alucard does when my cat started doing this. It was actually quite funny now that I look back on it. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seras Chronicles**

_**Drabble 6: Eat Your Greens**_

It was another night for Seras, another boring and uneventful night since she was banned from the outside world. Despite plenty of appeals to her master, and even a rather comical appeal to Walter (who honestly tried to understand her for the better part of an hour), Seras was given no privileges other than free range of the manor. She was beginning to think Alucard was enjoying watching her suffer like this! How would he like it if he was locked up for days? Of course, little did she know that he had been locked up for years.

After pining over it for about the fifth time in the still very early night, Seras slapped her newest toy as hard as she could and sent it careening across the floor and into the opposite wall.

'_Stupid master with his….stupid grin and his stupid glasses.'_ She complained in her head. _'He doesn't even care…heh, I bet he's enjoying this.'_ She grumbled further, and was then made aware of a brewing pain in her abdomen.

'_Great…now I'm going to make myself sick with all this complaining.'_ She sighed lightly and decided it was best for her to calm down. She could find something else to do. She did have the whole manor to herself after all.

She got up to go retriever he cat toy so that she may drop it in her master's coffin or something similar, only to find that she had a deep urge to sit down again. The dull pain in her stomach began to grow, and she felt a strange sensation creep up her throat in a sickening way that made her moan. Her stomach churned and it immediately threw her into a panic. Never in her life had she felt this sick, or at least not since she had died and tried to eat human food. It felt like there was something inside her, something thick and heavy that was trying to force its way out. Her body then made a strange sucking noise as it convulsed lightly and she thought she was going to die.

Master…she had to find her master. He would help her, he had to. She got up to her feet though every part of her body screamed for her to lie down, and she slowly began to stagger her way into the hallway. Her door had always been left open since she could not phase and she could not very well reach the handle, but despite that she still had a struggle to push through the heavy door.

Each step was agony, and she wanted to lie down so badly, but she was terrified that if she did lay down she would never get back up again. She tried to call for her master, but raw instinct that had never been her own, was telling her to sit or lay down. Stop moving, stop thinking, just do what your body wants. It took all her strength to ignore it.

Alucard was in the middle of a meal when he caught the obvious distress of his fledgling. For a moment he thought she may have just gotten her head caught in something again, but on further inspection of her mind and her state of being, he realized there was far more distress than he had picked up before. She was in a state of panic, and there seemed to be something wrong with her physically as well.

He rose to his feet and vanished, reappearing before her somewhat surprised that she wasn't in her room. She looked as sick as she felt, shuffling around like a decrepit old cat. Her back was hunched terribly and her tail was dragging along the ground. Her steps were short and what was worse was the noise of discomfort she was making. Alucard just stared at her, unsure of what to do or make of this. He went unnoticed for a few moments until Seras was right in front of him.

'_M…master….'_ She finally managed to whisper out with strained difficulty. Now that he was there she let the urges take over her, and immediately she crumpled down and lay flat on her stomach with her head out.

"Police Cat." He looked over her, and if Seras hadn't been so out of it she would have noticed the strange tone in his voice. "What's the matter with you?"

'_I…I don't….'_ she tried to speak, but her body had enough of her disobedience and she began to wheeze. Seras tried to stop, and tried to gain some control of herself, but it was completely lost to her.

"Police Cat." Alucard spoke sternly to her, trying to snap her out of whatever was the matter. Usually no matter how far gone she was she would snap out of it if he spoke to her like this, but this time he had no suck luck. She began to cough and wheeze and her body curled tighter as it was wracked with obvious distress and panic.

"Seras." He knelt down beside her, calling out her name more forcefully to try and snap her out of it. His call went unanswered as her symptoms continued. He had not been in this situation before, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Alucard was genuinely worried as he watched her suffer. He knew nothing about cats, nothing about this strange spell that was put on her, and he had no way of finding out. Not right now anyway when she was being obviously attacked by something internal. He honestly and truly didn't know what to do, and it frightened him in an unexpected way.

Despite his own fears of what touching her would do, he decided that sitting here would do nothing for either of them and he was going to take her upstairs and see if Integra knew anything. Of course, no sooner was he about to lift her up did she make a final loud and sloppy cough, releasing a gross and sticky ball of what looked like chewed hair, blood, and rubber bands, onto the floor next to him.

What the hell was that? Alucard found himself staring at it the same way drivers stare at a car crash; unable to look away and oblivious to everything around you. He didn't notice as Seras sat up, panting but feeling much better than she had before. After a moment to compose herself and after the remainder of her drool slipped onto the floor, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

'_Heh…I feel better master.'_ Her voice sounded exhausted as it slipped quietly into his mind, bringing him out of his concentrated stare. He turned his head to her and her slightly hunched form, tired from the effort of expelling this thing from her body. Hell, anyone would feel better after throwing up something like that.

"Why couldn't you have been a dog?" He sighed and shook his head lightly and stood up again. Dogs he knew and understood for the most part, but cats were completely foreign to him. Was she supposed to do this? Was this another part of that bloody spell that was put on her? Though she seemed to be fine, the worries he felt a few seconds ago were still very much alive in his head. "Are you alright?"

Seras looked up at him with clear blue eyes and a gentle curve to her muzzle as she nodded her head once. A quick search of her aura and her mind revealed that she was telling the truth, but Alucard was still not satisfied. He had to consult with the only one who had the current knowledge of cats…or at least the book on them. He would speak with his master.

Both Alucard and Integra were staring, with very different expressions though holding the same reaction, at a certain page in the very large cat book that was all about hairballs. Integra's face was mutilated into one of obvious disgust and splashed with dread, and the edges of Alucard's lips were pointed so far down you could have ridden them to the floor. His eyes were shielded, but that didn't hinder the obvious look of repulsion.

"You didn't touch it did you?" Integra was unable to pull her eyes from the text and some choice pictures. Her teeth were grit, as they normally were she was ready to blow a gasket and pop some Excedrin.

"Why on earth would I touch it?" Alucard wrinkled his nose lightly as he regarded her with a disbelieving glance. As if he would actually touch such a gross combination of hair and vomit.

"So then it's still in my hallway?" Now she was able to look at him, fire burning in her normally icy eyes at the thought of that little ball of disgust sitting in her hallway, stinking it up, and creating stains on whatever surface it was adorning.

"Where else would it be?" His glare hardened a little on his master. What was she getting at?

"Go clean it up, that's an order!" She pointed towards the doorway despite the fact that it was downstairs, basically telling him to get out and get to it.

The stare he gave her dripped defiance and a low grumble came from his throat as he firmly planted his feet on the ground. This was one order that he honestly had no intention of following. She wasn't there; she didn't watch that disgusting ball of partially digested pelt shoot from her mouth. He would honestly rather just stay away from it.

"Do it, or I take her to the pound." Integra's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and despite the fact that she was only a human, every demonic creature within a 10 mile radius would have fled for their lives. Of course Alucard just smirked, though it was in no way cheerful.

"Don't give me options, you might not like what I chose." He growled lightly at his master. At the rate they were going, Walter expected Integra to jump at his throat with the pen she looked like she was about to break.

"I'll do it." Walter said with the heaviest of sighs. "Cleaning up a little mess can't be any worse than listening to you two bicker like children." He fixed his monocle and then left the two to finish their argument. Honestly in all his years he had never seen such commotion over a wad of wet hair.

The door clicked behind him, and for a moment Alucard and Integra just stared blankly at the place where he once stood. Then, as if on cue, the two of them turned their heads to each other and broke into the biggest grin any would have ever seen. What an unwittingly brilliant way to get Walter to do something neither of them wanted to do. The two of them would have to remember this tactic.

**TBC**

* * *

Well there you go :3. Seras had a hairball! Now like I said, when my cat first started doing this hunched over hacking cough thing I started freaking out! I was like 'aaah! My cats dieing!' and I had no clue what to do heh. I asked someone about it later who had a lot of cats and they said it was just a hairball. Now unlike Seras, my cat doesn't cough them up. He hacks them, swallows them back down, and then just passes them normally, but I didn't want to do that to poor Alucard heh, so I just had her throw the thing up. Poor Seras, going through things that cats do…and poor Integra, getting addictions to over the counter drugs…and poor Walter, having to deal with them all…hehehhee, yeah I am kinda mean. I'm enjoying this more than I should be. I will admit though, that small dialogue between Integra and Alucard while they discuss the hairball, is one of my favorites.

Anyways! No more drabbles! On with the story!...when I post it heh. Ciao!  
R&R por favor!


	12. Ch 6: Ever So Clever

Disclaimer: Technically…if we all came from the same mother…then Hirano is my very distant brother through a couple million generations removed…so then Hellsing kinda…could maybe…eh nevermind.

Okay! Heres the chapter (part of it) that took me forever to write because of a crisis with a friend XD. I actually had to re-write it too, because I wasn't happy with the way it came out the first time. Dialogue hasn't really changed much, but I did change the whole middle. I like this version tons better but it may still seem a little off, so yeah. Have fun reading it anyways!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ever so Clever **

"You're getting quite good at that." Alucard's smooth voice cut through the silence of the night and into the deeply focused mind of his fledgling as she crossed a very thin railing in one of the upper halls of the manor. With a startled meow and what could only be described as the perfect feline reaction, Seras' body jumped and she lost her footing on the smooth surface. Her tail made several 360's and her lower end twisted and swung under the railing itself. She dangled there for only a moment before allowing herself to fall to the ground below, luckily landing on a couch.

'_Master that was mean! Why don't you warn someone before you do that? Jeez I could have cracked my skull open.'_ Seras eyed the hardwood floor with a blued face, imagining her head and all its workings painted across the wood finish. Integra would blow a gasket over that for sure.

"I doubt that." He had only been in her company for two seconds and already he was tired of dealing with her. She was so over dramatic sometimes and it aggravated him to no end. Not only that, but her ignorance to her own improvement was astounding.

"I've been watching you Police Cat." He now stood behind her, a rather cliché grin dressing his face as he appeared. To be honest, he hoped to startle her again, but she knew him a little too well.

'_I already knew that…'_ Her back was to him but her head was turned eerily around to give him a glare with her right eye. She didn't need both eyes to convey her vexation, figuring that he was just teasing her again. Of course he had been watching her, how else would he know when to strike like that and humiliate her?

"Really? Well then, keep it up." His smirk twisted upwards slightly as he decided to abandon his fledgling to do what she wished. He honestly didn't have the patience to sit there and be accused of treachery when he was about to give her one of his rare compliments. No doubt she would have no clue what he meant when he told her to keep it up, but that was her problem. Besides, he had faith that she would continue this 'stealth training' on her own out of habit, so he wasn't too worried. Let her think what she wants.

'_Is that all he wanted to say? Bloody hell….'_ Seras stared in disbelief at the spot where her master once stood, and shook her head. He really was a mystery to her, and she learned by now that it was not worth the headache to try and understand all his cryptic clues. Integra was still hoarding all the Excedrin anyways. That woman was a mystery too.

The night moved on without incident, and Alucard was now in his room feeding on some of the medical blood he had unlimited access to. In truth he was bored, but his mind had not stopped working since he sat down. The new moon was coming, just a week or so away actually, and still there had been no sign of the warlock. Granted he had no clue how long before the new moon a witch was actually supposed to start preparing, but he knew of a few who had begun several weeks prior, and even finished a few days before the deadline. This warlock couldn't be that much of an idiot to procrastinate on something like this would he?

He tossed an empty bag of blood to the side and picked up another as a grin spread across his face. Perhaps the great Alucard scared the little witch away? Pathetic sap, it wouldn't surprise him if that were the case. After all, he had fled from battle twice and saw how very ineffective his spells had been, so really what choice would he have? Alucard thought this over for barely a moment before his grin shifted downward and he gave the pack an angry squeeze.

'_Damnit,'_ he cursed in his mind. _'Why didn't I think of that before?'_ He got up and quickly drained the blood from the pack before he discarded it and disappeared.

He could have smacked himself once this realization, which should have been very obvious in the first place, dawned on him. That stupid warlock was able to make it from America to England, and not by normal means either. Who was to say that he wouldn't just give up and leave when he found out that he could get no souls here? He could be anywhere on the whole bloody planet and Alucard had absolutely no leads. No clues, nothing to go on. Indeed, it would seem quite hopeless for poor Seras now…that is, if Alucard were not her master.

"Ah…there is much life in this night." A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as whipped through his hair, making it look rather disheveled. From Alucard's vantage point on the top of the Hellsing manor, he could sense the auras and emotions from scores of vampires throughout the nearest town. He could have gone farther if he wanted to, but it wasn't necessary. Vampires don't always associate with one another unless they must or there is a connection, but paranoia always does wonders with 'breaking the ice.'

"I suppose I should see what all the gossip is about." Alucard gave a throaty but melodic laugh as he vanished from sight and into the nearest town. When he reappeared again, he was not in his normal form, but rather he chose to appear as his hell hound. When Seras had moved through the town on her little 'secret expedition,' no one had seemed to notice her. It was a good idea stealth wise if you wanted to get information, but he would never admit that Seras was capable of good ideas, much less admit that he would take one. In any case, it wasn't as though he needed to do this to be stealthy; he was just having a bit of fun.

Alucard was only in the town all of two minutes before he located his first victims, and mostly because one of them was slinking around like a scared dog. They were both dhampir's, and Alucard recognized them as the offspring of Kail. It made him somewhat prideful to see that the children of such an ancient vampire were still alive and well, even if they were half-breeds. He would never understand the desire to mate with a human, but that was a thought to be left for another night.

The two boys ducked into an alleyway, and without any care for secrecy, Alucard sat down just around the corner. They could not see him or even sense him just yet, which is exactly what he wanted. He would at least see if they had anything wroth while to say before he interrogated them. He didn't have time to bother with idiots.

"I knew it wasn't over…I told you didn't I?" It was definitely the eldest brother who spoke, but his voice seemed to betray his age. He acted like a scared child, crimson eyes darting to the street and then back at his younger brother who was leaning against the wall next to him. The other male was almost an exact copy of his brother, physically at least. He was poised and stood strong and confident, but there was a tightness in his face that exposed the fear he held inside.

"Quiet. Your hysterics won't get us anywhere." The light reflected off his eyes and made them shimmer like gold as he leaned further out towards the street. Alucard smirked at their panic. The fools were so busy watching their backs that they didn't realize how obvious they made themselves. How disappointing to see this from the children of Kail.

"We have to leave…I don't want to become a slave. Ris…what if he got Ris too?!" The elder brother clung to the others shirt lightly, tugging at him and glaring with fierce desperation in his terrified eyes.

"I said shut up…Ris is too clever for that." He snapped back at his brother, twisting his arm and slapping the others hand away. The younger one looked ready to lash out in another verbal reprimand, but he stopped cold and quickly turned his head towards the street.

"Who's there…?" He asked, trying to sound confident though fear seemed to drip from every word. It was admirable to see one so ready to face his opponent, and Alucard couldn't help but grin further as he got up and walked into full view. He stood there at the entrance of the alleyway, letting their minds fester for a moment before he opened all his crimson eyes at once.

"Good evening." His lips pulled back into a sick canine grin, saliva dripping lightly from the glistening fangs. As expected, the eldest of the brothers shrank back and began stuttering something about him being a vampire. The younger one took on a very defensive stance, thrusting an arm in front of his brother to silence anymore nonsense that would spill out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" He stared hard at the full blood vampire with blazing gold eyes. Alucard simply ignored the question, and proceeded with deliberate steps towards the two boys. He would ignore this question and any question they would ask unless it benefited him. He was out here for a reason, and he had no interest in formalities.

"Tell me, who is it your running from?" He stopped a few feet away from them, the face of the younger boy tightening again while the older one had crumpled down to the floor in fear. It did wonders to feed Alucard's ego and add to the madness in his already manic appearance.

For a moment, the younger brother just stared at Alucard. Their eyes met, but both of them were lost to each others thoughts. Alucard would of course give nothing to these children, and it would seem that Kail had taught them how to block outsiders from reading their minds. At least that old vampire did something intelligent.

"A wizard." He finally responded, having decided to trust the vampire. In most cases a dhampir does not have an easy life since they are hated by both sides. To vampires they are imperfect beings, wasted creatures that had no business being born. Humans fear them because they do not understand them, and to slayers they are a prize; one less filthy demon to walk the earth. There was no safe haven for them, and now there was a wizard after them as well. This vampire didn't seem like he had any intentions of harming them, and it was very obvious he was more powerful. If anyone had a chance to destroy this wizard, it was this vampire right here.

"A wizard?" Alucard teased the boy and gave him a look of disbelief, curious as to what reactions he could get out of him.

"Yes. He's been enslaving vampires, putting spells in their minds and leading them away. We've only just found out a few days ago. A friend of ours said he saw him, and that he leads them out under the guise that he's a virgin. When they do show, he takes them out of the village and…who knows where." The youth finally seemed to calm down, and he even ventured to dip his eyes to the ground at his feet as he brought up the memories. Alucard kept all eyes trained on him, the grin now gone as he listened to the recollection. So then…the warlock was back and gathering his army once again. It was no surprise to him that they had not heard about it at Hellsing. The warlock was not harming civilians, simply abducting vampires and hoarding them. Perhaps he was not as stupid as Alucard had thought.

"And where was this?" Golden eyes snapped back to Alucard as he pressed another question. For a moment he had been so caught up in the memory that he forgot to pay attention to the vampire before him.

"Just south of Emborough. Not two nights ago."

"I see." That was rather close to Cheddar, but not that close. Judging by their current location, and the rate which he must have been moving, then there was no doubt that this warlock was already hard at work. It was impossible to tell how far along he had gone and how many vampires he now had under his control, and to be honest he didn't give a damn. He knew exactly what had to be done, and there was no army he could conjure up that would stop Alucard. As he always said, only a man can kill a monster.

Alucard let out a low growl, but that was all the breath he would waste on this situation. It was enough to scare the boys a bit though, both of them jumped lightly, and he was reminded of their presence. He turned the rows of crimson eyes to them once again, a vicious smile gracing his muzzle before he sounded his retreat with an oppressive laugh. He had some work to do it seemed, and he would waste no more time in getting it done. This warlock wanted a fight? Then he would surely get one.

**TBC**

* * *

Hey guess what? This story went from being 11 chapters to 12 chapters long! Mostly because this chapter had a lot in it. It looked all fine when it was just written out rough draft like, but then once I expounded on this part of it, I realized that too much happens for one chapter o.0. Making it 'Part 1 and Part 2' seemed stupid, so now its just two chapters :3. 

Oh! I should probably elaborate on Kail and the two boys. Kail is an old character of mine, and he is from an old folklore I heard about a long time ago. Supposidly, the decendants of Cane from Cane and Able were vampires, and Kail is one of those decendants. He had been around for years (obviously) and is very powerful, though not the most powerful. His familiars are nifty, and he controles an army of 50 undead shepherd dogs hehe.

Anyways, the two boys are his sons with a slayer named Vendetta. The oldest one is Akuma and the younger one is Cream…yes like the cream that you eat. Mostly because of his eyes. I actually roleplayed these characters back when I was a member of a very large vampire/witch site. It was a lot of fun…and I miss it terribly. Originally I wasn't going to include them in this because I already had Trevor and Lady Rosalina (even though we wont see her again) and yeah, I figured it was a lot of OC's…but then I thought, if I'm going to throw in random people for Alucard to bother anyways, why not make them characters I already have so that they have more depth to them? Not just like cardboard characters I threw in for the story…so yeah.

Oh, and Emborough is a place in England close to Cheddar :3...as I said in the story heh.

R&R please? I'll give you…gratitude?


	13. Ch 7: Shika No Uta aka Drama!

Disclaimer: In the immortal words of everyone who has ever made a fanfic or perhaps, done something illegal . "This isn't mine!"

Okay now! Were into the next chapter that I had to split into two :3. For a short moment I went on a Bleach phase, and that's why it took a while for me to get this one up. I was all 'ooooh daydreaming about Hisagiiii…' ahems anyways, so yeah, this chapter is where things start getting very interesting. In the next few chapters, I've got a few fight scenes which I hope you all shall enjoy :3, so you can look forward to that. Pluss a little bit of my subtle fluff between Alucard and Seras, and a guest appearance from someone very awesome whom I'm sure that none of you (unfortunately) have heard of sighs Oh well! Expect that to come next!

Anyways, I'm actually very happy with how this chapter came out! Yay! On with the story…again!

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Shika No Uta**

_alternate title_

**Chapter 7: Drama!**

"Walter." Alucard's voice boomed into Walter's otherwise quiet room. The poor man, who wasn't used to such forceful intrusions, was startled so bad that he actually jumped lightly and dropped his monocle to the ground. In classic haste that anyone with glasses can relate to, he turned to retrieve it and accidentally crunched the glass disc beneath his shoes.

A dejected and somewhat agitated sigh left the butler as Alucard made his appearance behind him, quirking a brow and wondering why Walter was hunched over like that. When he finally turned around to address the vampire, there was a look of venom that would have been hard to overlook if Alucard hadn't been already distracted by the fact that Walter was one monocle short of himself.

"Good evening Alucard. Is there something I can do for you?" Though he somehow managed to retain his imperturbable composure, Alucard couldn't help but feel like Walter was trying to eat his brains out with his eyes. It surprised him how uncomfortable the icy stare made him, but rather than show any weakness he just smiled as always and turned to a window to gaze out at the moon.

"I've heard some rather interesting news this night." Out of sight out of mind, and the events of that evening and the two half-breeds replaced the look of death from his comrade in his mind. Walter could only sigh as he realized his agitation was brushed off. There wasn't much he could do about that, there was very little that phased Alucard. Defeated, he went over to his dresser and pulled out the topmost drawer, revealing layers upon layers of slender glass discs. Apparently, this was not the first time this had happened to him.

"Interesting news? What do you mean by that?" He spoke as he adjusted his newly acquired monocle.

"Our warlock is back and on the hunt again."

"Are you sure? We haven't heard anything about it." Walter turned to face him, but Alucard was still staring out into the night, the same look of placid mischief over his face.

"No, you wouldn't have. He's currently hunting for vampires, but it's only a matter of time before we start seeing some of his handiwork again." Alucard then turned his gaze on Walter, who quickly figured out what he was getting at.

"I see…you're looking for that information I was gathering for you then aren't you?"

"Bingo"

"Very well then sir. I've gathered it all right here…oh!" Walter paused a moment, a moderately surprised look on his face. He had just turned around to reach for some papers he had on his dresser, when he came face to face with Seras. She looked rather surprised and somewhat guilty, and when he saw what she was actually doing he realized why. She was perched on his dresser, her back arched over and her head dipped low, and one paw in his drawer of monocles. She looked every bit like a child with her hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Good Evening Miss Victoria." His eye twitched lightly, and agitation was evident in his voice.

"Mou…" She managed a weak smile, feeling rather guilty for dipping into her feline pleasures…again. Shiny objects were wonderful tools of temptation.

"Might I ask what your doing? And…how you got in here?" He could have sworn he closed the door.

Her blue eyes dashed around the room like a paranoid bird before landing on Walter again. She made an odd noise that he could have swore was nervous later, before she leapt off the dresser and dashed past her master, who was rather enjoying the small exchange, and then out the door which apparently was not closed at all.

Walter mused over the condition of the door that he was almost certain he did close, before he cleared his throat and his mind, and grabbed the small stack of papers on his dresser.

"In any case. It's not very much." He handed the sheets off to Alucard, who began to thumb through them, scanning over the bullet notes and random facts. "I was able to make contact with several ministries of magic in the area, as well as various chapters of a Wicca Organization. Unfortunately, it's rather hard to get information out of those who practice dark magic, so much of that information is from people who practice what they call 'white magic.'"

As Walter began going over some of the things that were in the documents, the corners of Alucard's mouth turned up in a wonderfully satiated grin.

"This is perfect Walter." He purred, his voice carrying an excited edge to it as he re-read over a particular part that had caught his interest and caused his mirth.

"Thank you sir." Walter tipped his head to the vampire before he turned to leave.

"I better get started then." It was his way of excusing himself without being too rude.

With documents in hand, Alucard strode out the slightly open doorway and out into the hall. He may have looked blissful to the point of ignorance, but no matter what was going on he was always in tune with his surroundings.

"Come along Police Cat. We have much to discuss." Seras froze in her tracks when her 'call name' was spoken. She had been hiding behind the door, waiting for Alucard to leave before she would attempt to slip back into Walter's room. There was just something about shiny round objects that tickled her all up and down. So much for that now. With a slight groan she turned and followed on Alucard's heels.

Seras looked up at her master, noting the joy he was taking in her discontentment, when something caught her eye. She had never really noticed it before, but his glasses were mighty shiny themselves. For a moment, she let herself wallow in temptation and entertain thoughts of breaking, entering, and theft.

"Don't even think about it." His voice cut through her thoughts and she immediately began fumbling all over herself for words. If it wasn't obvious before, she certainly gave herself away now.

'_Think about what? I wasn't thinking about anything! You should know I don't think master!...I mean, think like that…like things like that, like-'_

"Police Cat…" Alucard spoke with a heavy sigh.

'_Yes Master?'_

"Be quiet."

Once again she began mumbling about him being a kill joy, which brought back his smile. Teasing her was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. Of course, Seras could only dwell in silence for so long.

'_So…where are we going master?'_ She looked up at him, and he looked down at her for a moment. He shouldn't expect miracles. Oh well, the question was justified but even still he didn't feel like talking, so rather than waste words he gave her a wonderful, scheming, impish grin. It sent shivers up and down her body and she looked once again like a cotton ball. She hated when he did that, and she hated it even more knowing that that was the only answer he was going to give her. This would be a very interesting night.

Just as Alucard had predicted, things began to heat up within a few days time. Reports started streaming in like crazy, vampire attacks on the rise and various cases of missing persons. All were under the age of 20, but that was the only similarity. It seemed that England was slowly slipping into some sort of madness as the darker world was being threatened. Vampires who had yet to be controlled began to convene together and plot against the warlock and his growing army. Not only did they not want to be controlled, but he was making trouble for them as well. Most of them had done well to keep themselves out of the Hellsing's spotlight, feeding only when they needed to and only on people they assumed no one would miss. With this rise of abductions by vampires, none of them were safe from attack. Things were truly starting to get interesting, at least from Alucard's point of view. Integra could not have been angrier.

"Damn it." She discarded the empty bottle of Excedrin, and the last sentence in the last paragraph immediately became false. With piercing blue eyes she glared at her servant on the other end of the office, standing poised as usual.

"You called?" He smirked, knowing exactly what this was all about.

"Thank you for reminding me." Her sarcasm was a dry as the desert and with twice as much venom as a snake. "For a moment I had no idea why you were here." Her remark only served to entertain the vampire, and he figured now was as good of a time as any to play with her emotions.

"Glad to be of service." He gave a light bow to her, the smile never leaving his face. "Is there anything else I can remind you of this evening?"

"I'm in no mood for games Alucard!" My, she was quick to anger. Not even a minute into the conversation and already she was yelling at him. "Since your simply so clever, I'm sure you know exactly why you're here."

Though he was still grinning at her, he figured to just leave this as a business talk today. Last thing he needed was for her to bust a vein in her head.

"The recent stream of vampire attacks, if I'm correct."

"You are. Its been getting steadily worse as you can see, and if that wasn't bad enough, Iscariot has started investigation on the situation. Last thing I need is that troll Maxwell breathing down my neck." She regarded her adversary with a grimace. While most times she took their rivalry with a light heart, this time she was simply in no mood to entertain his idiocy.

"What are your orders then my master?" He dipped to her lightly, excitement building in his tone and posture for more than one reason.

"Find this warlock and annihilate him! I don't care how many times he tries to run and hide, find him and kill him! This game has gone on long enough. I no longer care if he agrees to turn Seras back, we can always find someone else to do it, but I want him dead."

If Alucard knew less about magic, he probably would have agreed to her face, and done something slightly different. He had no intention of living with a cat for all eternity, and he did not trust the magic of others to fix her when they knew nothing of how she was to begin with. Still, he didn't have to worry about any of that, because Walter had been wonderfully kind with the information he was given, and as luck would have it, there was no real conflict of interest for him or Integra.

"As you wish, my master." He bowed his head down to her.

"Good." She seemed to be calming down now, her expression returning to its deadly cool. "I'm going to be pairing you up with Walter for this mission. Though past experience has shown us that this warlock is a coward, I don't trust the way things are going. It's too suspicious." She looked to Walter who was at her side.

"Very well then Sir." He bowed to her.

"Why not pair me with the Police Cat?" That question brought both of them to attention, and they looked at him as though he were sane.

"Have you gone quite mad?" Integra's face was twisted in some sort of disbelieving scowl. Alucard looked very relaxed as he spoke, in fact he seemed to be enjoying this.

"I think she's capable of handling something like this. Isn't that right police cat?" His eyes drifted away from Integra and landed on the edge of her desk.

"Nyao." Seras was perched very neatly on the desk, much to the surprise of Integra and Walter. Neither of them had seen her come in with Alucard, nor had they heard any sounds to betray her presence in the room. It was like she simply appeared, though Integra knew that she had still yet to master the art of phasing through material. No, she got here on her own, quiet and stealthy. Like a cat…like a vampire.

Integra looked away from Seras, her gaze sliding over to Alucard, who only grinned more after seeing her reaction. It was exactly as he had suspected. Seras was quite skilled, and he had been watching her train herself unwittingly for a long time now. Only in the past few days had he begun to give her light tips and actually monitor her in depth. It seemed to be paying off.

When Integra was finally done looking at him, she turned back to Seras, who was now looking at her as well. There was a fierce and dark intensity in her glowing crimson eyes that Integra had not expected. For a moment, she did not feel like she was looking at Seras, but at something else. The fact that she was a cat had done nothing for the way Integra looked at her usually, she always saw the Police Girl no matter what, but this time it was very different. Perhaps she had changed and Integra did not even notice it. She could only stare at Seras a little longer before a deep sigh escaped her and she took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Very well then…you win. She can go with you."

Everything about Seras suddenly lifted, and in her elation her eyes turned blue again and she skipped off the desk, landing with a gentle thud before she trotted over to her master. Alucard watched her with a disheveled gaze as she, for no apparent reason, rubbed her body against his leg and made more of that purr noise.

"You will both leave here tonight." Integra continued, ignoring Seras' displays of affection and the growing doubt in the back of her mind. "This warlock has caused me more grief in the past two days than Seras has all month…do not return till he is dead."

"As you wish my master." Alucard dipped himself to the mistress of the Hellsing as Seras dashed past him and out the door. He stood straight and prepared to do the same.

"Alucard." He paused, turning his head curiously to his master and her warning voice. "Just remember, you are responsible for her."

Though he didn't show it, the statement seemed to rub him the wrong way. Seras was his fledgling, and he knew very well how to handle her. He had not led her wrong before, and he certainly had no intentions of doing that right now. He did not need Integra telling him his responsibilities when it came to Seras. Without response, he turned and left to do his job.

Seras swiftly raced towards the nearest village, and she was not alone. Several troops of Hellsing had been dispatched as well to different villages and towns to combat the various forces that were making themselves known this night. It seemed that all the events of the past few days had been leading up to this one ultimate battle, and everyone was ready to fight to the very end. She kept up with one of the tanks for about half a mile before it veered off into another direction. She had her orders though, and knew where her destination was.

In her mind, Seras was mulling over history and possibility. What would happen when she got there? What would happen when she had to face the warlock again? In the past she had failed miserably, being unable to do anything but hiss and scratch. If he really had gotten more powerful as Alucard had suggested one night, then Seras really did have no chance. But still, her master would be with her this time, so there was no way they could fail right? Master never failed.

'_Police Cat.'_ Speak of the devil. _'Our warlock seems to be getting desperate. There are attacks going on in 4 different cities.'_ Alucard's voice spoke into her mind, though where his actual body was she did not know.

'_Four!?'_ Seras nearly missed a step as she gasped. Four may not have seemed like a lot, but lately when the warlock attacked, it was on a very large scale. Almost as if he _wante_d the attention.

'_It seems he's been building himself an army.'_ Alucard chuckled in regards to the number of vampires he seemed to have. Fledglings as well, no doubt newly created.

'_Your enjoying this aren't you master?'_ Seras asked dryly. She could just tell by the way he said that, the prospect of a big battle was exciting him.

'_You're going to be on your own for a while Police Cat.'_ He ignored her question and continued on with business.

'_Wha? But master-' _suddenly all the worry she had just dismissed two seconds ago came rushing back to her.

'_Enough.'_ His voice cut through her argument and silenced it before she could even form the next few words. _'This is no time for you to be a coward. You're perfectly capable of moving in undetected. Once you find out where he's hiding you will inform me. I'll take care of the rest.' _There was a hissing laughter in his voice as he made that last declaration, and Seras could picture the look he must be wearing.

'_You _are_ enjoying this! Master? Master!'_ Alucard had said all he wanted to say to her, and she was now on her own. Seras knew that no matter how much she called for him he wouldn't answer. He was in his element now, and he trusted her to do this job for him. She could not fail. No matter how difficult it seemed, she had to succeed. He trusted her, and he never gave that out lightly. Whenever he put this kind of faith in her, he was always rewarded in some way. She had to trust he knew what he was doing. She had to trust herself to do it.

Alucard was in the midst of everything and nowhere at once. His mind detached from his body and watching with crazed excitement as he took in everything around him.

He could hear Integra as she commanded her troops with ruthless efficiency.

He could hear Pip goading his subordinates into an excited rage, pushing them to battle with fire in their eyes.

He could hear Seras complain about his reckless attitude, but he could feel her excitement building. She was enjoying this too, his wonderful little pet.

He could hear the battle cries of angry vampires as they charged in to kill their own.

He could hear the hearts of a hundred more enslaved vampires as they came forward, begging for the slaughter.

Yes, the night was full of wonderful song. The song of death. The song of battle. Alucard's mouth split as manic laughter filled the night and scraped against the dark sky.

'_I hope you've prepared yourself witch. Tonight shall be…another beautiful night!'_

**TBC**

* * *

Okay so I have no idea if Alucard would ever say 'bingo', but I couldn't get it out of my head . …I dunno maybe he was feeling lucky o.0. And yes, Walter has a drawer full of monocles. 

Okay, the chapter title is the name of that song that is at the end of Samura Champloo :3 that's such a cool pretty song! I love it so yeah. I've been listening to it forever so I figured 'eh why not.' I didn't have any other ideas at the time hehe. Um...actually I couldnt decide on that or drama, so I chose both :3 Double named chapter...ever seen that before? Hehehe. El oh el.

Anyways, things are getting interesting eh? I hope that you like! Review and let me know? Pleeeaassee?


End file.
